Un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser
by jacque-kari
Summary: Diez años más tarde de un furtivo romance, dos jóvenes recuerdan lo que pudo ser si no se hubiesen separado…pero ahora hay un matrimonio que celebrar, a menos que los recuerdos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para interponerse.
1. Reencuentro

Hola :) esta es una nueva idea que me surgió hoy en la tarde y decidí escribirla... la verdad es un cliché, pero tan sólo denle una oportunidad... todo cliché puede tener algo nuevo que contar. Espero que les guste y apreciaré cualquier comentario y/o crítica siempre que sea constructiva.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El vuelo había aterrizado a las nueve de la mañana en Tokio. Luego de las revisiones de rutina, tomó su bolso y sus maletas y caminó hacia la salida entre la multitud. Iba vestido de negro y con unas gafas del mismo color, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pues había tenido que cancelar su gira en América en cuanto su pequeño hermano le escribió hace una semana diciéndole que se casaría. Ese era el motivo por el cual Yamato Ishida había regresado.

Vio a un joven rubio agitando los brazos, un poco alejado del resto de personas que esperaban a los pasajeros del avión y supo que era él, Takeru había cumplido los 24 años recientemente y luego de un año sin verlo, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan pequeño, se había convertido en todo un hombre.

- ¡Hey!... ahí estás… ¿qué tal el viaje? – preguntó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Él sólo palmeteó un par de veces su hombro, nunca había sido dado a entregar muestras de cariño.

- Estuvo bien…

- ¿En serio?... ¿las fans no te molestaron?

- Bueno… diría que no demasiado…todo iba bien hasta que una niña descubrió que era yo y me quitó el gorro que traía…

- ¿Y luego?

- Firmé autógrafos, me saqué algunas fotos y pasé en el baño todo el tiempo que pude…

Takeru se rió ante su último comentario, no le extrañaba, pero si era gracioso que luego de una carrera consolidada que incluía tres discos, innumerables entrevistas y muchos premios, su hermano siguiera sintiéndose incómodo con la fama, pero ¿qué se le iba hacer?, Matt siempre había sido así.

- No te rías… sabes que lo detesto…

- Lo siento, no quería…pero es que eres raro hermano, siempre te lo dije…

- Supongo que siempre lo seré…

- Realmente te extrañé esta vez, ¿sabes?

- Y yo a ti enano… ¿podemos irnos ya?

- Claro… no queremos que tus fans se te lancen encima en cuanto te reconozcan…

- Muy gracioso Takeru…- replicó de mal humor y ambos se dirigieron hacia el aparcamiento.

- Así que… vas a casarte ¿eh? – preguntó una vez que estuvieron rumbo al departamento del menor.

- Todavía no me lo creo, pero así es…

Matt lo observó de reojo y reconoció el brillo en sus ojos, realmente estaba enamorado.

- Tai debe estar de muerte…- bromeó

- De hecho se lo tomó bastante bien para lo que yo me imaginé ¿sabes?...

- Quizás ya maduró…o Kari ha estado amenazándolo… ya sabes como es, no aceptaría que ningún chico, por muy conocido que fuera, le arrebata a su hermanita de su lado…

- Hikari ya no es una niña… algún día iba suceder…

- En eso tienes razón…

- Por cierto, la invité al departamento… pensé que podríamos cenar juntos… ¿qué te parece?

- Suena bien… ¿qué tal si desayunamos en algún lado?...muero de hambre…

- Podemos ir a Starbucks

- Gran idea – asintió.

Llegaron al departamento a eso de la una de la tarde, el lugar era un desorden, su hermano siempre había sido así, por lo que entre los dos se dedicaron a ordenar y arreglar la habitación en la que se quedaría Yamato hasta la celebración del matrimonio.

Pidieron pizza para el almuerzo, pusieron música de fondo y bromearon toda la tarde hasta que finalmente acabaron.

- Son las seis… ¿a qué hora llega Kari? – preguntó Matt tirándose en el sillón.

- A las ocho…- respondió su hermano, sentándose a su lado.

- Muy bien…eso nos da dos horas para ducharnos, cambiarnos de ropa y preparar la cena… a menos que vayas a encargar algo…

- De hecho, esperaba que tú cocinaras…

- No sé porqué me siento utilizando…- murmuró haciéndose el enojado.

- Por favor, hermano… ¡di que sí!

- Eres increíble Takeru… estás apunto de casarte, pero aún dependes de tu hermano mayor…

- Sé cocinar, pero tú lo haces mejor que yo… creí que podías ayudarme con esto…

- Está bien… me convenciste, ve a bañarte mientras veo qué hago…

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó sonriente y se fue a su habitación.

- ¡Hey!... no me has dicho qué cocinar…

- Lo que sea estará bien…- dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

Matt recargó su cabeza contra el sofá unos segundos y cerró sus ojos, había sido un viaje muy largo y estaba agotado, sólo quería descansar un par de horas, pero ya lo haría después. Se dirigió al refrigerador y se dio cuenta que no había mucha comida, así que decidió ir a comprar algo para la cena.

Cuando regresó T.k. lo esperaba en el sofá.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Sólo fui por algo de comida… era imposible hacer algo decente con lo que tenías, así que compré algunas cosas… enseguida lo preparo y voy a ducharme…

Luego de media hora cocinando, dejó a T.k. encargado y se metió a la ducha.

Se relajó tanto bajo el agua tibia que perdió la noción del tiempo y el timbre lo sobresaltó cuando acababa de enrollar la toalla en su cintura.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Takeru le pidió que abriera, así que se apresuró hacia la puerta y al abrir de un tirón quedó sorprendido frente a una joven castaña que lo miraba algo anonadada. Sólo entonces se percató que no estaba vestido y no era apropiado recibirla así.

- Buenas noches Hikari- chan… siento recibirte así, pero acabo de salir de la ducha…mi hermano viene en un minuto, sólo ponte cómoda… - barbotó mientras se dirigía con prisa a su habitación.

La muchacha entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiéndose enormemente avergonzada, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo por la sorpresa. Sabía que Yamato regresaba ese día y obviamente estaría allí, pero no esperaba verlo de esa manera, no después de tanto sin verlo. Se sintió estúpida, porque ella ya había visto a Takeru así y no era motivo para comportarse como una adolescente, sin embargo, un recuerdo se removió en su memoria, un recuerdo que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo y ahora había brotado de la nada.

- Hola mi ángel…- susurró alguien a su lado.

Se sobresaltó, T.k. la había besado sorpresivamente en la mejilla, no lo había sentido acercarse.

- ¿Todo bien?... estás pálida…

- Sí… sólo me has asustado…

- Lo siento… ¿no me saludas?

Ella sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. En ese momento el ruido de una puerta al abrirse los interrumpió, y Matt se quedó parado en la entrada de su habitación, con la mirada de ambos jóvenes sobre él.

- Lamento interrumpir…creo que la cena está lista…

- Mi hermano cocinó… seguramente estará delicioso…- le comentó T.k. a su novia.

Y ella sólo sonrió a modo de asentimiento.

Esa sería una larga velada.


	2. El regreso del pasado

Hola! :) sé que he tardado en actualizar y no creo que este capítulo sea suficiente compensación por eso, así que pido una enorme disculpa, pero tengo dos cosas que decir en mi defensa: la primera es que ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo y será más largo que éste, quizás lo divida en dos para que todos los capítulos sean más o menos de la misma extensión, aún no lo decido, pero sólo me falta ajustarle algunos detalles para subirlo; lo segundo es que tengo una idea para una nueva historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, simplemente me enloquece, así que tuve que comenzar a escribirla, es de esta pareja, pero quiero hacerla de manera más general incluyendo otras y como si fuera la continuación de digimon 2, sin considerar el epílogo. La verdad es que me tiene muy emocionada y por eso dejé un poco de lado esta historia, pero quiero prometer aquí mismo que si alguna vez decido dejar de escribir, no voy a dejar ninguna historia inconclusa, así que tarde lo que tarde pueden contar con que acabaré esta historia y cualquier otra que decida subir.

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Agusrdk, anaiza18 y 0809m, enseguida les responderé a cada uno.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?... ¿cómo estuvo Nueva York?<p>

Takeru siempre hacía esa pregunta cuando su hermano regresaba de una gira, pero esta vez no se percató de que Yamato parecía estar más distraído de lo habitual, solía abstraerse tanto en sus pensamientos que a menudo olvidaba que su hermano estaba ahí, pero esa noche era diferente, aunque el menor no pudiera notarlo.

- ¿Hermano? – insistió ante la ausencia de una respuesta.

- Bien supongo…- respondió Matt algo inseguro, había escuchado la pregunta, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible mantenerse concentrado en la conversación – hasta que tú llamaste y me hiciste cancelarlo por tu boda, claro…- añadió luego con sarcasmo, y un ruido metálico lo sobresalto. Al levantar la vista de su plato se dio cuenta de que Hikari había dejado caer accidentalmente su tenedor al suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó T.k. con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

- Sí, claro que sí… sólo soy una torpe…- respondió ella, inclinándose para recogerlo. Estaba increíblemente nerviosa y no sabía el motivo, o más bien lo sabía, pero no podía entender que el causante de ello fuera Matt, ¿qué sucedía con ella?

- Bueno…- dijo Matt luego de un par de minutos de silencio, un silencio que hasta a él se le estaba haciendo insoportable – debo admitir que me sorprendió la noticia…fue algo tan repentino…

- De hecho, llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo, pero no queríamos decirle nada a nadie hasta que todo estuviera preparado… pensamos que sería una buena sorpresa…- se explicó T.k.

- Y así fue…- estuvo de acuerdo Matt – aunque pensándolo bien no debería… ustedes son el uno para el otro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

- Amor, no me siento bien…- dijo Hikari con voz suave.

- ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Takeru enseguida.

- No sé, quizás sólo esté cansada, pero… creo que debería irme a casa…- se disculpó mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero que te enfermes… ¿Matt, podrías acompañarla por favor?

Tanto el aludido como Kari se sorprendieron ante la petición. Ella sólo buscaba una manera de escapar de ahí, y específicamente de Matt, y él ya había tenido suficiente por un día, pensó que finalmente podría dejar de fingir que todo marchaba bien, mientras en su interior algo se retorcía dolorosamente, también se sentía enfermo, pero sabía que no era la comida y tenía la esperanza de que en cuanto ellos se marcharan, podría encerrarse en la habitación y olvidarse de todo, incluido ese mal momento, pero Takeru parecía ajeno a la incomodidad de ambos.

- Hay un asunto que debo solucionar, y no puedo dejar que Kari se vaya a sola a casa, es peligroso…- se explicó el menor ante las miradas confusas de sus acompañantes.

Matt se obligó a asentir con naturalidad.

- Claro, no hay problema… - mintió.

- Gracias, hermano… lo entiendes ¿verdad, Kari?

La chica se quedó mirándolo en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hermanos. Matt intentaba parecer indiferente, pero no pudo evitar notar la duda sembrada en los ojos de la castaña, no quería estar a solas con él.

- Claro que sí…- asintió finalmente y Takeru se inclinó para besarla. Ella se afirmó con fuerzas de su cuello y ambos se perdieron en su propio mundo por algunos segundos.

- Nos vemos…- susurró sobre sus labios, y luego se volteó hacia su hermano, que aguardaba junto a la puerta, tratando de mantenerse al margen de la situación – volveré pronto, lo prometo…- se despidió, y salió por la puerta, dejando a dos personas inquietas en el interior del departamento.

El silencio se hizo espacio entre ambos, ni siquiera se miraron por algunos segundos, pues ninguno de los dos quería hacer eso.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, se hace tarde…- dijo Matt, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Kari tan sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió, seguida de cerca por él.

- ¿Te sientes bien?...

- Mejor… - respondió escuetamente, pero no le dirigió ninguna mirada.

Caminaron lado a lado sin hablarse ni mirarse durante un rato, la casa de los Yagami estaba cerca, pero la oscuridad de la noche hacía peligrosas las calles.

- Hey, estás hermosa está noche… no te lo había dicho – dijo de pronto, tan sólo para romper el silencio.

- Gracias… no era necesario el cumplido.

- No lo es… pensé que lo sabrías…- replicó él enseguida y fue como si una corriente eléctrica se descargara entre ambos – nunca digo algo que no pienso de verdad…

- Lo sé…

- ¿Qué ocurre?... sé que no quieres hablarme, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- No es nada, estoy bien…- interrumpió ella, y él desistió de sus intentos por hablarle.

El camino les pareció tortuosamente largo, pese a que la residencia Yagami sólo quedaba a algunas cuadras del departamento y el silencio se hacía cada vez más pesado.

Mientras caminaban fue fácil pretender que iban solos e ignorar la incomodidad del silencio, pero una vez que llegaron al destino, la realidad los golpeó abruptamente.

Hikari se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez en la noche y no le agradó lo que vio, tal como él había mencionado hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había visto y desde hace un par de años que había dejado de importarle, Matt pasaba de gira casi todo el año, eso era normal y probablemente fue conveniente para dejar de acordarse de él. Ella iba casarse con T.k. y él era una estrella de rock, las cosas estaban justo como debían estar, pero su regreso había removido una piedra en la base de su castillo y éste había comenzado a tambalearse peligrosamente.

Lo que ignoraba era que la situación no era más fácil para él. Cuando había recibido la invitación, muchas sensaciones se habían aglomerado en su pecho y aunque no pudo reconocerlas, ninguna de ellas era agradable, sin embargo, ahora que podía mirarla con tranquilidad bajo la luna, ahora que podía darse el lujo de observar cada rasgo de su rostro y compararlo con el de la niña que conocía de toda su vida y la adolescente que era cuando él comenzó a irse de gira, supo que la emoción que se sobreponía a las demás era una profunda decepción, no podía estar celoso porque ella era de su hermano, pero el matrimonio sólo era la constatación de algo que no había querido asumir, la estaba perdiendo y ni siquiera podía luchar, y al pensar en eso se corrigió a sí mismo, él había tenido una oportunidad para luchar y la había desperdiciado.

Se miraron largamente sin decir nada hasta que sobrepasaron el límite de lo normal, comenzando a sentirse incómodos, tenían que acabar luego con ese estado de letargo.

- Bueno… ya debería irme…

Si la situación fuera distinta ella le habría ofrecido pasar, por si quería charlar un rato con su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo y ambos lo sabían.

- Deberías irte…- repitió ella como autómata.

Él se inclinó torpemente y quiso tocar su mejilla, apenas un roce, pero ella se apartó y eso fue suficiente para comprender que no debía intentar acercarse de nuevo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerlo.

- Buenas noches, Kari-chan… - dijo con una sonrisa cortes, intentando disimular la desilusión por su esquiva actitud y ella lo miró apenada, como si quisiera disculparse con la mirada, porque al decirlo sólo se haría más evidente la horrible situación en la que estaban sumergiéndose.

- Buenas noches – respondió sin poder ocultar la sorpresa por la forma en que la había llamado.

Así fue como cada uno tomó su camino, ella entró a casa y él se fue luego de verla entrar, quizás algunos segundos después, sintiendo la creciente desazón en su pecho.

En el interior de la residencia, Kari se apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a resbalarse lentamente hasta que terminó en el suelo, se sentía débil y temblorosa, muchas emociones y recuerdos estaban removiéndose en su interior.

- ¿Kari? – la voz de su hermano la regresó a la realidad - ¿qué haces ahí?... ¿estás bien? – enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella con una mirada de preocupación para ayudarla a levantarse.

Aceptó su mano y una vez en pie se aferró a sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña y temía a las tormentas, tenía mucho miedo y antaño su hermano era el único capaz de calmarla, quizás si cerraba los ojos y fingía que era una niña, las cosas se solucionarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Hey… ¿ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó él con suavidad.

- Nada, sólo… me alegro de verte… - respondió sintiéndose más fuerte que hace un instante.

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto… te has ido hace hora y media, de hecho, volviste antes de lo que esperaba… ¿todo está bien con el novio?... quiero decir… aún se casan, ¿verdad?

Para Kari no pasó desapercibido el ligero todo de ilusión en la voz de su hermano, no era que el no aprobara el matrimonio, pero sabía que lo haría feliz saber que no se casaría, porque de esa manera podía seguir fingiendo que era una niña y cuidarla como siempre, podría alargar su faceta de hermano sobre protector por un tiempo más.

Generalmente esa clase de preguntas la fastidiaban, pero en aquel momento no pudo hacer más que animarla, porque la hizo sentir segura nuevamente, todo estaría bien, el regreso de Matt no cambiaría nada, sólo necesitaba ordenar un poco sus ideas y continuar con su vida.

- Claro que sí, Tai… queda una semana, creo que ya puedes dejar de preguntar eso…

- Oye, hay novios que han decidido no casarse estando en el altar…

- Pero eso no va sucedernos a T.k. y a mí… él es el chico perfecto y lo sabes…

- De acuerdo, dejaré de insistir…- dijo con poco convencimiento.

- Gracias – sonrió su hermana con sinceridad – ha sido una larga noche, me voy a dar un baño antes de dormir…- explicó al pasar por su lado.

- Espera, no me has dicho nada de la cena… ¿qué tal está Matt?

Y la sola mención de su nombre volvía a remecer su mundo por unos segundos.

- Él está bien… se ve igual que en la tele…- comentó con tono neutral antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras, evitando que le preguntara algo más.

Se encerró en el baño y decidió darse un baño de tina, eso siempre la relajaba, pero una vez sumergida en el agua los recuerdos volvieron a inundarla.

Lo que había sucedido entre ella y Matt era, probablemente, el único secreto de su vida, resultaba irónico que diez años más tarde necesitara contárselo a alguien, pero quizás sería la única forma de sacárselo de la cabeza.


	3. Revelaciones Parte I

Hola!... ¿cómo están?

En primer lugar, quiero agradecer a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Sorita-san, 0809 m, anaiza18 y Agusrdk, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia :)

En segundo lugar, una disculpa por la leve demora, tenía planeado actualizar antes, ya que tal como les dije, el capítulo estaba listo, pero soy bastante autoexigente y luego de leer sus comentarios, con mayor razón quería que quedara perfecto y que estuviese a la altura de sus expectativas, por lo cual lo reescribí varias veces, y aquí está el resultado, que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Además, aprovecho de aclarar que finalmente decidí dividirlo en dos, así que esta es la primera parte y la segunda espero subirla mañana sin inconveniente.

En tercer lugar, gracias por apoyar mi nuevo proyecto, por el momento no he podido avanzar mucho, pero antes de subirla, quiero esperar a tener la trama completamente desarrollada y un número razonable de capítulos para no hacerlos esperar las actualizaciones, porque escribo cuando estoy inspirada y no me gusta hacerlo por obligación, siento que así no queda bien.

En último lugar, gracias otra vez por cada una de sus palabras, enseguida les responderé a cada uno.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo para que lean tranquilos :P

* * *

><p>- Hikari, ya me estás preocupando… ¿me dirás qué sucede? – preguntó Yolei desde el otro lado de la mesa.<p>

La castaña siguió mirando a través del vidrio por algunos segundos más antes de voltearse hacia ella.

No sabía con certeza porqué le había pedido que se reunieran en aquel lugar, quizás porque solían ir allí a menudo cuando estaban en secundaria, quizás porque era acogedor y discreto, pero lo más probable es que lo hubiera elegido, porque aquella cafetería había sido cómplice de secretos contados a media voz, de consejos inexpertos y de largas conversaciones que podían durar horas. Parecía el lugar indicado.

- No sé cómo empezar…- dijo ella con tono desalentado, necesitaba desahogarse, pero ahora que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo no parecía ser tan simple.

- ¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio?... ya sabes, eso suele funcionar…- respondió Yolei con una sonrisa amable, habían sido amigas varios años, confiaban la una en la otra, ella conocía todos sus secretos, en realidad, todos excepto uno. Si había alguien a quien podía contarle era ella, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar esa parte de su pasado que nadie conocía, no porque fuera mala, sino porque había permanecido demasiado tiempo oculta y sentía que al decirla en voz alta, caería sobre ella con todo su peso.

- De acuerdo…- suspiró – todos piensan que Takeru fue mi primer amor, pero eso es sólo una apariencia, el primer chico con el que estuve no fue quien esperaba, ni siquiera sé en que momento las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre nosotros, nunca le dije a nadie, porque no creí que fuese importante, cuando comencé a sentir cosas por él pensé que sólo sería un encaprichamiento que pasaría pronto, y después de tanto tiempo creí que lo había superado… sólo que comienzo a creer que esa historia aún no termina…

Su amiga se quedó mirándola durante un tiempo intentando digerir todas las palabras pronunciadas por la castaña, pero no entendía, había algo que simplemente no calzaba en ese esquema.

- ¿Por qué eso te atormenta ahora?... si fue tu primer amor y es parte de tu pasado…. ¿qué hizo que comenzaras a hurguetear en él?... ¿qué cambió?

- Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo… el chico del que hablo nunca formará parte de mi pasado, siempre estará ahí inevitablemente…

- Entonces… ¿es alguien del grupo? – inquirió con cautela.

- Es…- tomó aire un instante como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para decirlo – es Yamato…

La joven Inoue se quedó mirándola pasmada durante los primeros instantes y luego su boca se entreabrió muy ligeramente, dejando ver su sorpresa.

- Nunca te lo hubieras imaginado, ¿eh? – preguntó con una sonrisa tensa – sé que suena raro…

- No es raro…- negó rápidamente, incluso antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, así que tuvo que retractarse – bueno, sí es raro, es que nunca me lo habría imaginado, por eso me resulta extraño… ¿cómo fue que…?

- Sabía que preguntarías eso y no tengo una respuesta… fue un accidente….no sé si tenga mucho sentido contártelo, es una larga historia y no muy clara, por cierto…

- Quiero oírla, tengo tiempo…- le aseguró con una tenue sonrisa antes de dar un breve sorbo a su café.

- ¿Realmente quieres oír toda la historia?

- No es necesario si no quieres contarme, pero…no lo sé, creo que podría ayudarte… viniste porque necesitabas decírselo a alguien… y yo estoy dispuesta a escuchar…

Kari tragó saliva y apartó la mirada unos segundos.

- Fue hace diez años…- dijo con voz temblorosa - todo comenzó una noche en la que había ido con él y Tai a una fiesta, era la primera fiesta a la que mamá me dejaba ir, por eso consideró que lo mejor era que fuera con mi hermano, no conocía a nadie ahí, excepto a ellos, pero estaba muy emocionada de poder ir… ambos bebieron bastante, pero Matt terminó emborrachándose, ya no era dueño de lo que hacía ni decía, así que Tai me pidió que me quedara junto a él en la barra, mientras él iba a resolver algo, no supe qué y nunca se lo pregunté… el punto es que estábamos sentados, pero a él se le hacía casi imposible sostenerse y cuando estuvo apunto de caer, logré sostenerlo con algo de dificultad, la silla se había caído por la rapidez con que me levanté – mientras narraba con voz tranquila de quien sólo cuenta un viejo cuento, comenzó a sumergirse peligrosamente en sus recuerdos, hasta el punto de sentirse inmersa en ellos, viviendo nuevamente lo mismo.

_- Yamato- sama, por favor intenta quedarte quieto…mi hermano vendrá pronto y podremos irnos a casa…_

_Él se quedó mirándome en silencio, aunque tenía la mirada algo perdida producto del alcohol. De pronto sentí su mano en mi cintura y retrocedí casi por instinto, mi espalda chocó contra la mesa, así que estaba atrapada entre ella y Matt._

_Seguía mirándome y me estaba poniendo muy inquieta, así que puse una mano en su pecho intentando apartarlo, pues la distancia era muy escasa y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle algo para que se apartara, él se inclinó y me besó._

_Era mi primer beso, así que no sabía como actuar, me quedé ahí sin entender qué sucedía, era incapaz de moverme, todo lo que podía sentir era el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, el beso sabía a trago, una mezcla de ellos, pero no era desagradable, la presión de sus manos sobre mi cintura me producía escalofríos, me sentía extraña y la intromisión de su lengua no hizo más que empeorarlo, comencé a responder sin darme cuenta, era casi como un reflejo, estaba mareada y luego de unos minutos necesitaba oxígeno, ambos estábamos ahogándonos y eso fue lo que lo hizo apartarse de mí, lo sentí por la forma abrupta en que lo hizo._

_Fue como despertar de un sueño, al separarnos abrí los ojos enseguida y sentí el aire entrando a grandes cantidades en mis pulmones, mi pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente con mi respiración y mi corazón había comenzado a latir deprisa, de repente mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerme, pero no me moví de ahí, seguí frente a él. Pasamos algunos segundos en silencio y en el momento que él entreabrió los labios, como dispuesto a decir algo, Tai nos interrumpió._

_- Listo, ya podemos irnos…- dijo tomando su chaqueta de la silla en la que había estado Matt - ¿están bien? – preguntó con extrañeza, al ver que ninguno de los dos nos movíamos._

_- Si, todo bien…- contesté yo con voz trémula _

_- Dios, no estarás enferma, ¿verdad?... estás roja… _

_Sentía mi cara ardiendo, pero sabía que no era producto de un resfriado, no supe que decir y por suerte no hizo falta, porque en ese momento Matt se movió girándose hacia la salida y dijo:_

_- Vámonos de una vez… todo me da vueltas…_

_Tai le hizo caso sin preguntar ni decir nada, y yo salí tras él. A pesar de que había afirmado sentirse mareado, Matt caminó hacia el auto casi sin problemas, parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado de repente._

_El camino fue silencioso e incómodo, yo iba sentada sola atrás, aunque eso me dio tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme, decidí que no era buen momento para pensar, ya podría hacerlo mañana en la soledad de mi habitación, por ahora solo necesitaba dormir. Cuando finalmente mis signos vitales volvieron a la normalidad, mi hermano aparcó frente al departamento de Matt. _

_- Kari, voy a subir a Matt a su habitación, no me arriesgo a dejarlo ir solo…_

_Normalmente el aludido habría protestado frente a eso, no le gustaba depender de nadie, pero en ese momento sólo se quedó callado._

_- ¿Me esperas acá?_

_Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Tai se bajo del auto y lo rodeó para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a su amigo a bajar. Ambos iban rumbo a la entrada cuando el rubio se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Parecía querer decir muchas cosas, quizás sólo quería despedirse, pero supongo que algo lo detuvo, pues ninguna palabra salió de su boca, sólo levantó trémulamente su mano en signo de despedida, y yo hice lo mismo contra el vidrio._

_No apareció en casa durante semanas. Las pocas veces que me atreví a preguntarle a Tai por él, dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo ensayando con la banda, que casi no lo veía, pero aún así sentía que estaba evitándome, comprendía que su banda era lo más importante para él, que habían tenido mucho éxito y era probable que pronto sacaran su primer disco, estaba convirtiéndose en una estrella de rock, y eso debía ser mucho trabajo, pero sus ausencias comenzaron luego de esa noche y no creía que fuera una coincidencia, quizás sólo fue una buena excusa, pero luego de dos semanas, mamá lo invitó a cenar y para sorpresa mía, él aceptó._

- ¿Cómo te sentías? – la voz de Yolei sonó distante y la hizo regresar al presente.

- Confundida, después de esa noche traté de olvidarlo, pero no podía, la imagen volvía una y otra vez a mi cabeza sin permiso, no me gustaba, ni siquiera sentía atracción por él…- dejó escapar un suspiro – pero lo que había pasado, había cambiados las cosas, quizás para siempre, no lo supe en ese momento y tampoco lo sé ahora…

- Entonces él se presentó a cenar…

- Así es… estaba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, no sabía cómo comportarme frente a él, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido… afortunadamente Matt actuó de forma natural, por lo menos hasta que me vio de pie detrás de Tai, su sonrisa cortés se borró y se demoró uno o dos segundos en reaccionar.

_- Buenas noches, Hikari- chan…- dijo con una nueva sonrisa algo tensa._

_- Buenas noches…- respondí casi sin voz. En ese momento supe que no iba soportar mucho tiempo en la misma habitación que él, tenía demasiadas preguntas y estaba inquieta, así que a mitad de la cena me disculpé, argumentando que no me sentía bien, no era una mentira después de todo, sólo que mi dolor estomacal era más nervioso que otra cosa. _

_Me fui a mi habitación y me encerré allí, habían pasado algunos minutos cuando alguien golpeó a mi puerta, pensé que era mamá que habría venido con algún medicamento, así que ni siquiera pregunté antes de abrir, por eso me quedé paralizada en cuanto lo vi bajo el umbral. Nos quedamos mirando algunos segundos antes de que él se decidiera a hablar._

_- ¿Puedo…?- iba hacer una pregunta, pero al parecer se arrepintió de lo que diría y la reformuló - ¿me permites entrar a tu habitación?_

_Sólo me aparte para que pasara y cerré la puerta una vez que lo hizo._

_Él se volvió enseguida hacia mí._

_- Kari- chan, creo que te debo una buena explicación por lo que pasó la otra noche, desafortunadamente no la tengo, ni siquiera tengo una explicación excepto el hecho de que estaba ebrio y no pensaba en lo que hacía, no puedo recordar lo que me llevó a hacer lo que hice… y vine simplemente a decir que lo lamento… fue irrespetuoso e inapropiado de mi parte, nunca debí… y aunque sigue siendo una burda excusa, estaba demasiado tomado como para controlar mis actos…_

_El silencio se abrió paso entre los dos, creo que nunca antes lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas, solía ser muy reservado y callado, así que nuestro contacto se limitaba a saludos. A pesar de que escuché atentamente cada palabra, no sabía que responder, de alguna forma me sentí desilusionada, como si esperara otra cosa, pero no sabía exactamente qué… y él me miraba de una forma extraña, como expectante, supongo que quería oír que todo estaba bien, y ambos dejaríamos atrás ese pequeño accidente. Pensé que el motivo por el cual me había evitado era porque necesitaba ensayar lo que diría y reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo decorrido._

_- Está bien… cometimos un error, así que olvidémoslo… será como si nunca hubiera pasado nada…._

_Al contrario de él, yo no había tenido tiempo para ensayar lo que diría, pero creo que me salió bien, considerando la cantidad de emociones contradictorias que me invadían en ese momento._

_- Fue mi error, y por eso estoy muy avergonzado, no me atrevía a mirarte a los ojos…- dijo con tono apagado._

_- No tienes que sentirte así, sólo hay que olvidarlo y todo volverá a ser como antes…-intenté sonreír con naturalidad y él correspondió a mi sonrisa._

_Se acercó a abrazarme y en el momento que sus brazos me envolvieron, la piel comenzó a quemarme justo en la zona que nuestra piel se rozaba. _

_- Gracias… - me dijo bajito al oído y su aliento me hizo cosquillas._

_Luego se apartó y salió de mi habitación, me quedé sola en ese lugar, sintiéndome más confundida que antes, a pesar de eso hice lo que le dije, lo olvidé, o traté de hacerlo…y las cosas volvieron relativamente a la normalidad._


	4. Revelaciones Parte II

Hola nuevamente :)

Tal como les dije, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo. Al final haré las aclaraciones que siempre hago al principio para no entorpecer su lectura, así que espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Se acercó a abrazarme y en el momento que sus brazos me envolvieron, la piel comenzó a quemarme justo en la zona que nuestra piel se rozaba. <em>

_- Gracias… - me dijo bajito al oído y su aliento me hizo cosquillas._

_Luego se apartó y salió de mi habitación, me quedé sola en ese lugar, sintiéndome más confundida que antes, a pesar de eso hice lo que le dije, lo olvidé, o traté de hacerlo…y las cosas volvieron relativamente a la normalidad._

- ¿Qué sucedió luego?...- la animó Yolei, al ver que Kari se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Bueno… - continuó algo titubeante - como había dicho, Matt se estaba convirtiendo en una estrella de rock en ese entonces, ya no sólo era asediado por chicas sino también por la prensa… quizás recuerdes que en ese tiempo surgió un rumor, producto de un reportaje publicado en una revista… decía algo así como: La chica de Yamato Ishida, estrella de rock al descubierto…

- Si lo recuerdo… era…sobre ustedes… ninguno de nosotros lo creía y ustedes…- hizo una pequeña pausa al comprender a lo que Hikari se refería – lo desmintieron… - terminó casi sin voz - entonces... era verdad...

- Así es… luego del pequeño incidente y contrario a lo que nos dijimos, las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, él se mostraba incómodo cuando yo estaba cerca, trataba de evitarme dentro de lo que podía y me sentía herida por eso, no entendía…hasta que un día llegué temprano a casa, no había nadie, así que me di una ducha y me preparaba para escuchar música toda la tarde cuando alguien tocó el timbre, me puse una bata y fui a abrir…

- Era él ¿verdad? – interrumpió Yolei.

- Supongo que a partir de ahora la historia se vuelve un poco obvia…

- De todos modos quiero oírte contarla…

- Tal como adivinaste, era Matt…no estaba buscándome a mí por supuesto, así que se quedó tan sorprendido como yo cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi parado ahí.

_- Ehh… buenas tardes Hikari- chan, creo que llego en mal momento…_

_- Algo así…- susurré apenada y sintiéndome sonrojar – acabo de salir de la ducha… ¿buscas a Tai?_

_- ¿Está?_

_- No, hoy no tiene clases en la universidad así que no sé donde puede haber ido, pero si quieres puedes esperarlo en el sofá… seguro que no tarda._

_Él se quedó en silencio como sopesando sus posibilidades y tras un largo interludio, asintió con la cabeza, así que me aparté para que pudiera pasar._

_- Yo iré a cambiarme y regreso enseguida… si quieres algo de beber puedes buscar en el refrigerador… _

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias…- dijo él, de espaldas a mí, pues había ido directo al sofá._

_- Bien…- susurré más para mí misma que para que lo oyera y me perdí escaleras arriba._

_Me sequé mientras buscaba algo que me ponerme en el clóset. Hacía calor, así que opté por un vestido blanco de tirantes que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, luego me sequé el cabello y baje para atenderlo, eran las seis de la tarde._

_Estaba en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado, ni siquiera parecía moverse y se sobresaltó cuando me senté a su lado, pero no dijo nada, sólo me dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo._

_- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada?... ¿limonada?, ¿bebida?, ¿te?...- enumeré las posibilidades – quizás sólo agua…- ofrecí como última opción, pero él negó con la cabeza._

_- ¿No hay nadie más en casa? – preguntó, aunque parecía sólo estar constatando un hecho._

_- No, cuando llegué todos habían salido…como te dije, no sé adonde habrá ido Tai, ¿lo llamaste?_

_- No contesta, se supone que saldríamos hoy, pero tal vez lo olvidó… será mejor que me vaya…- dijo levantándose precipitadamente del sofá._

_- Espera…- pedí, caminando tras él, quien ya sostenía la manilla de la puerta - ¿podemos hablar? – pregunté con timidez._

_- Eso es lo que acabamos de hacer… _

_- Por favor…- insistí, dándole a entender que no me refería a ese mal intento de conversación que habíamos tenido, sino a algo en particular, algo que me había estado inquietando en el último tiempo. _

_- Está bien…- dijo con tono de rendición y volvió al sofá._

_Yo me senté a su lado nuevamente y me tomé algunos segundos para pensar en lo que diría._

_- Hace algún tiempo actúas un poco extraño conmigo y no entiendo el motivo…- dije luego del lapsus de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. _

_Él se removió en el sillón con gesto incómodo, pero continuó sin mirarme._

_- No sé de que hablas…- se excusó_

_- Claro que lo sabes, me evitas y apenas aparezco te desapareces diciendo cualquier cosa, es como si no quisieras verme… - continué, develando de a poco lo que me había preocupado durante días - ¿puedo saber qué hice?_

_- No hiciste nada… - giró la cabeza para mirarme, pero no pude descifrar nada en su mirada – todo fue culpa mía…_

_- No entiendo… ¿estás hablando de esa noche?_

_- Sí… de eso y de sus consecuencias…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Hikari- chan… yo te estimo y te respeto mucho, no podría ser de otra manera, pues eres la hermanita de Tai y sé mejor que nadie como te cuida y protege del mundo…_

_- ¿No crees que hermanita es algo anticuado?... no soy una niña, ya no más… - repliqué, harta de tener que decirlo, pues nadie a mi alrededor parecía notarlo._

_- Lo sé, pero para él siempre serás su pequeña hermanita… _

_- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me ves como una niña? – pregunté ilusionada de que alguien se diera cuenta de eso. Me incliné hacia él por la emoción, sin percatarme de ello, hasta que él se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, evitando esa cercanía._

_- No, no lo hago… desde esa noche algo cambió, no sé que es, pero de pronto, ya no puedo estar cerca de ti sin sentirme nervioso, pensé que se pasaría con el tiempo y no fue así… _

_- ¿Por eso me evitas? – pregunté, tratando de dejarlo claro, y él asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza._

_- No sé que me pasa… y no quiero saber, pero esto me está volviendo loco…- se explicó con tono afligido, de quien sufre una tortura interna de la cual no puede escapar. Me quedé callada, pues no sabía que decir para consolarlo. Apoyé mi cabeza de lado contra el sofá y me quedé mirándolo, él se volteó hacia mí al percibirlo y se acomodó de la misma manera. Observarlo era tranquilizador, me sentía completamente cómoda y relajada a su lado, como hace tiempo no me sentía, producto de los últimos acontecimientos. Nos miramos durante un rato, las palabras parecían no ser necesarias, no sé si hablar nos habría llevado a algo de todos modos, no me di cuenta de que él se estaba acercando hasta que sólo estábamos a un par de centímetros, se había inclinado lentamente como si estuviera pensando en lo que haría a continuación, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron en un tímido roce, quizás pensó que me apartaría o tal vez sólo estaba comprobando algo, pero movió su boca sobre la mía en una caricia lenta y sutil, muy diferente a lo que había sido nuestro primer beso. Giré mi cabeza lentamente, disfrutando del exquisito roce cuando sentí su mano en mi hombro derecho, apenas me tocaba, pero su tacto me estremecía. Me acerqué sólo un poco más, sujetándome de su cuello y él subió su mano hasta mi mejilla profundizando el beso. Me dejé llevar, completamente aturdida por la perfección de ese momento._

_Mi hermano debía tener algo especial para interrumpir, pues justo cuando me atreví a poner mi otra mano en su cuello y él se inclinó más hacia mí, el ruido de una llave en la cerradura nos sobresaltó, haciendo que nos apartáramos enseguida, sólo un segundo antes de que Tai entrara a la casa. Eso nos dejaba nuevamente sin una posibilidad de hablar de lo que estábamos haciendo en la soledad de la habitación. _

_- ¡Hola!... ¡ya estoy en casa! – anunció sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que giró la cabeza en nuestra dirección – hey chicos… ¿qué hacen ahí? – era una pregunta inocente, pero me hizo sonrojar. Traté de calmarme antes de responder._

_- De hecho estábamos esperando que llegaras, Matt acaba de venir a buscarte y le dije que no debías tardar…_

_- ¿Y mamá?_

_- No estaba cuando llegué y tampoco sé adonde ha ido…_

_- Ya veo… ¿y qué tal Yama?... ¿qué te trae por aquí?_

_- Sabía que lo habías olvidado, estuviste toda la semana pasada quejándote de que ya casi no nos veíamos y dijiste que saldríamos hoy… _

_- Oh, tienes razón…lo olvidé por complejo, fui a jugar un partido de soccer y estoy cansado… ¿podemos dejarlo para otro día? _

_- Por mí está perfecto…- dijo levantándose del sofá con intención de marcharse _

_- Hey… ¿adónde vas?... puedes quedarte a cenar y luego vemos películas con Kari… encargamos pizza y antes de dormirnos puedes ponerme al corriente sobre como va la banda y todo eso… ¿qué te parece?_

_- Suena bien…- sonrió._

- Entonces… debo suponer que hubo más veces además de esa, ¿verdad?

- Algo así… comenzamos a salir a escondidas después de eso, no sé como definir lo que tuvimos, duramos algunos meses hasta que salió aquel reportaje… no estábamos listos para enfrentar la realidad, si mi hermano se enteraba todo terminaría mal, así que rompimos… fue doloroso al principio, pero él estaba apunto de irse de gira…aún recuerdo lo que me dijo…

_- Viajo en dos días, así que no nos veremos durante un tiempo…_

_- Será mejor así…- dije con un intento de sonrisa en los labios._

_Ya habíamos dicho todo lo necesario, no había nada más que decir, así que era el momento de marcharnos, pero por algún motivo ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar. _

_- Kari- chan…- me llamó, tomando mi mano entre la suya y yo alcé la vista para mirarlo – siento cosas por ti que no comprendo, quizás aún es demasiado pronto para que lo haga, pero lo cierto es que me gustas… sólo estaré un par de meses afuera y cuando regrese, podríamos… tú y yo podríamos hablar de esto… lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo?... _

_No era un discurso ensayado, estaba siendo completamente sincero, lo percibía por la forma en que me miraba. Pensé que "hablar de esto" era una forma muy impersonal de referirse a lo que sea que tuviéramos, fuimos novios en secreto, pero nunca aclaramos lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que significaba, esa fue la única vez que hablamos al respecto, y no de una forma demasiado concluyente. _

_- De acuerdo…- asentí y él me atrapó en sus brazos, me sentía increíblemente pequeña, lo cual no era mentira, pues me superaba por varios centímetros, y eso me hacía sentir protegida._

- Ya sabes lo que pasó después…- suspiró Hikari, regresando al presente.

- Cuando Matt regresó tú te habías hecho novia de Takeru, supongo que eso debió ser una desilusión para él…

- En realidad no lo sé… nunca dijo nada, supongo que consideró que no era necesario hablar sobre eso, yo estaba con T.k. y él… luego comenzó a salir con Sora.

- Así que nunca lo hablaron… - suspiró Yolei con decepción, por una parte podía parecer una pregunta, pero por el otro era más una afirmación. De todos modos Hikari negó con la cabeza. - ¿Piensas que cometieron un error?

- No…- respondió casi de forma automática, como si hubiera estado preparada de antemano para esa pregunta – no lo sé…- añadió luego, quizás pensándolo mejor. – no lo veía desde esa última conversación que tuvimos y pensé que el tiempo se habría encargado de terminar lo que nosotros habíamos dejado inconcluso… quizás me aferré con demasiada esperanza a esa idea y cuando me abrió la puerta, fue como si todo lo que vivimos hace años hubiera sucedido sólo ayer… si cierro los ojos casi puedo sentir sus labios, sus caricias, no sé que hacer…

- ¿Lo quieres? – la pregunta de Yolei fue sólo un susurro y la acompañó con una mirada cautelosa, no era una pregunta invasiva, sólo la manifestación de una duda, alrededor de la cual giraba toda la preocupación de la castaña, no tenía una respuesta para eso y su silencio fue respuesta suficiente. – quizás debas averiguarlo…

- Sólo tengo una semana para hacerlo…- replicó Kari ante la sugerencia.

- ¿Y te casarás sin saberlo?...

- Necesito ordenar mis ideas, evitaré verlo hasta el día del matrimonio y todo se arreglará…- le aseguró con una sonrisa poco convincente.

- ¿Eso crees? – cuestionó.

- Es lo que espero… tiene que funcionar, es imposible que mi mundo se desestabilice de un momento a otro… él sólo fue un amor adolescente, ya no somos los mismos…

- Entiendo todo lo que dices… y sólo te diré algo para que lo pienses… hace diez años decidiste olvidarlo e ignorar todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, y ahora que él regresó te diste cuenta de que no fue así…entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que si lo ignoras toda la semana, toda esa situación se solucionará?...

- Amo a T.k…. no tiene caso cuestionarlo…- susurró acongojada.

- Darte cuenta de que sientes algo por otra persona no es cuestionarlo…- dijo posando una mano sobre la de su amiga para acariciarla – hagas lo que hagas, te apoyaré en tu decisión… pero cuando decidas sólo asegúrate de que sea la elección correcta…

Hikari asintió en silencio.

- ¡Dios!... es tardísimo… se supone que me juntaré con Ken en media hora…lo siento, pero debo irme…- dijo Yolei, levantándose apresuradamente.

- Está bien, ve tranquila…- sonrió Hikari.

- ¿No vienes?

- Necesito algunos minutos más aquí…- explicó con una leve sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, entonces… ya me voy…

- Gracias… por todo…

- No tienes que agradecer… - sonrió inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla – nos vemos…

Kari se quedó sola en aquella cafetería, sintiendo el alivio de haber dicho la verdad y la pesadumbre de tener que tomar una decisión, una que fuese la correcta y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas creerse lo que le había dicho a Yolei, no podía, porque sabía que por mucho que evitara ver a Yamato, eso no solucionaría nada, ella tenía razón, si el pasado había regresado a su vida quizás era tiempo de enfrentarlo y hacerlo significaba aceptar todas las consecuencias.

Habían hablado casi por dos horas, pero no quería irse, se suponía que vería a Takeru esa noche y de alguna manera, sentía que al quedarse en ese lugar podía ocultarse del mundo, como si fuese un refugio. Cerró los ojos y recordó todas las veces que había ido ahí con Yolei, deseó intensamente poder regresar el tiempo y no estar en esta situación. No podía evadir lo que estaba sintiendo, algo le decía que aunque lo hiciera, el pasado volvería otra vez hasta que ella tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo... parece que Hikari tiene una decisión que tomar... ¿evadirlo o enfrentarlo?...¿qué creen que hará?... ¿hablará con Matt o lo evitará?... ¿qué creen que debería hacer?<p>

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Traté de narrar a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió entre ellos hace diez años, quizás incluya otras cosas que sucedieron en el tiempo que salieron a escondidas, ya que esta sólo es una visión general contada desde la perspectiva de Hikari, pero por el momento creo que es suficiente.

Ahora no sé cuanto tiempo tarde en actualizar, la verdad es que estoy un poco complicada de salud, es un tema delicado y quiero recuperarme bien, descansar lo necesario ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pero recuerden que por mucho que tarde terminaré esta historia.

Por último, gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior: anaiza18 y 0809m, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo :)


	5. Enfrentando el pasado

Hola, me alegra mucho estar actualizando bastante antes de lo que tenía pensando, y debo confesar que he escrito este capítulo de un tirón, casi sin detenerme y me agrada muchísimo sentirme así de inspirada, estos días estuve ordenando mis ideas y ya tengo un esquema general de la historia, sé perfectamente la forma en que terminará, pero aún faltan algunas cositas para el final, por ahora puedo adelantarles que tendrá epílogo.

Como siempre, gracias por seguir allí: anaiza18, 0809m y Agusrdk, sus palabras me alientan a seguir escribiendo. Mi salud aún está un poco complicada, pero estoy mejorando, agradezco su preocupación. No lo digo por contar de mi vida, sino para que sepan el motivo de una eventual demora.

Respecto a este capitulo tengo pocas cosas que decir:

En primer lugar, no soy ninguna experta en gastronomía japonesa, así que el plato que se menciona lo busqué en internet y es el siguiente: Teriyaki carne, pescado, pollo o vegetales a la plancha, a la parrilla o fritos en sartén glaseado con salsa de soja endulzada. La fuente es wikipedia xD ni siquiera soy buena en la cocina, así que la descripción es bastante pobre, pero no es lo más importante, simplemente quería que fuera un plato japonés para que el contexto fuera más realista.

Y... rayos, he olvidado que más tenía que decir, pero lo diré al final tras una última revisión del capítulo, además de algunas cosillas acerca del futuro de la historia.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

Ahora si los dejo para que lean :) va con mucho cariño.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Kari no vio a Takeru, se excusó diciendo que se sentía un poco cansada, que el último mes había sido una locura con todo eso del matrimonio y él simplemente la entendió como siempre, y eso estuvo bien, porque siempre había sido así, era comprensivo como sólo un mejor amigo podía serlo, pero muy en su interior deseó que se enfadara con ella, que la cuestionara, que insistiera en verla, que fuera más posesivo, o quizás que sospechara algo, pero no lo hizo, sólo dio un paso al lado respetando su espacio, y tan pronto como tuvo ese deseo, se lo tragó con fuerzas, se sintió como una tonta, tenía al mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida, muchas la habían envidiado en secundaria, y ella lo amaba por ser quien era, no era el momento de querer que se comportara de otra forma si esa era su esencia.<p>

No durmió muy bien, los recuerdos no la dejaron descansar, pero al menos para cuando salió el sol, ya sabía lo que haría.

Se levantó muy temprano y tras darse una ducha y elegir algo que ponerse salió de casa, por suerte Tai aún dormía para cuando salió, sino la habría inundado de preguntas, preguntas que desde luego no quería responder.

Fue al mercado y compró un par de cosas antes de aparecerse en el departamento de Takeru, tenía una llave, pero no se atrevía a entrar, porque sabía que su novio no estaría y no quería otro encuentro incómodo con Matt, así que tocó el timbre. Poco después el rubio le abrió la puerta, observándola con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué…?... – intentó preguntar, pero antes de formular la pregunta negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que era un cuestionamiento absurdo, sólo había un motivo por el que podía estar ahí – T.k. no está… tiene una…

- Lo sé…- interrumpió Kari, ante lo cual él se sorprendió, pues si no había ido por eso, no se le ocurría otro motivo. – Vine, porque quiero cocinar algo para él por haber cancelado la cita de anoche, soy mala en la cocina y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme…- recitó de memoria la excusa que había inventado, lo hizo tan rápido que el rubio tuvo algo de dificultad para entenderla, y cuando lo hizo sólo frunció el ceño confundido, algo no calzaba en lo que la chica la decía – bueno, esperaba que pudieras hacerme ese favor, he comprado todo lo necesario, pero entiendo si no puedes…- susurró, un poco inquieta ante el silencio, pero entonces él se apartó de la puerta, dejándole el paso libre.

- Adelante… no soy quien para no dejarte entrar…- dijo con tono frío, el mismo que utilizaba cuando sólo era un niño de once años, intentando escudarse del mundo.

La chica se sintió dolida, pero pensó que su actitud estaba más que justificaba, ella había sido grosera la otra noche, había evadido su mirada y también su mano cuando intentó tocarla.

Entró tímidamente al lugar y cerró la puerta tras de si, luego dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y lo miró de reojo para ver que hacía y alcanzó a verlo justo en el momento que se encerraba en el baño. Comenzó a sacar las cosas distraídamente y al poco rato una manzana se le resbaló, pero no la sintió caer así que se volteó y se encontró de frente con Matt, quien la había agarrado a tiempo.

- Gracias…- susurró recibiéndola y vio que él tomaba un delantal y se lo ponía.

- Manos a la obra…- dijo sacando todo lo necesario – dime que tenías en mente…

Y Kari suspiró aliviada, eso era lo que necesitaba, media hora a solar con él en silencio para acostumbrarse a su presencia y dejar de comportarse como una ridícula adolescente, era tiempo de dejar ir su pasado.

No todo salió exactamente de acuerdo a su plan, pero al menos compartieron unos minutos en silencio, mientras picaban los vegetales. Fue cuando Matt preparó el horno y echó el pescado, que dio comienzo a la inminente conversación.

- No eres realmente mala en la cocina, lo sabes, ¿no? – inquirió con un tono sereno que escondía su curiosidad.

- Sí... - asintió con una tímida sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

- De modo que...hay algo más... - su tono no era de pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación, le estaba dando pie para que ella se explicase.

- Pensé que me sería más fácil hablar contigo si encontraba algo que pudiéramos hacer juntos... - confesó

- Entonces quieres hablar... ahora si quieres hablar...

- No - contradijo, dejando de lado la salsa de soja que había estado preparando - no quiero, creo que si no hubieras regresado nunca habríamos hablado de esto, sin embargo, estás acá... y necesitamos hablar...

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Tú lo sabes...

- Pero quiero oírte diciéndolo...- era una exigencia que disfrazaba una petición.

- Matt...- intentó convencerlo, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, se encontró con una mirada profunda y determinada, él no iba a ceder - bien... quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros... sobre lo que tuvimos y nunca aclaramos, sobre lo que...

- Pudo ser...- completó interrumpiéndola - pudimos tener algo en serio, ¿sabes?... ¿has pensado que si no me hubiera marchado quizás nunca habríamos terminado y no estarías apunto de casarte con mi hermano?

- Lo dices como si hubiese jugado con los dos, yo no planeé esto...

- Tampoco yo... cuando volví no pensé que te encontraría de novia con alguien, menos que ese alguien sería Takeru.

- Y cuando tú te fuiste...-comenzó con tono seguro, pero luego titubeó, no era tan fácil enfrentar sus sentimientos después de todo - pensé que...teníamos algo especial...

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no era así?

- Bueno, no fue agradable oír todas esas noticias acerca del casanova en el que te estabas convirtiendo...

- Espera... ¿realmente creíste todo eso?... me conocías, Kari... llegaste a conocerme como casi nadie lo ha hecho... ¿y creíste que te había engañado?...

- Tenía 15 años... - se defendió - ¿qué querías que pensara?

- Que te quería y que volvería para aclarar lo que teníamos...

- ¿Me querías?... nunca lo dijiste...

- Bueno, también era un adolescente confundido, me costó mucho irme, estuve apunto de bajarme de ese avión, porque el día que hablamos yo quería decírtelo, todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que no alcanzaba a comprender, pero si algo he de admitir es que fui un cobarde…

- Yo también sentía algo por ti…- confesó Kari con una media sonrisa, necesitaba sacarse eso de adentro – pero era una niña, tú me sacabas tres años y…estabas rodeado de chicas lindas, no te odié ¿sabes?...sólo me dolió escuchar todos esos rumores, pero pensé que era lógico que un adolescente de 18 años, buscara una chica de su edad…

Matt apoyó la espalda contra la mesa y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, ella lo había esperado, pero creyó que la había olvidado, y lo que es peor, que había estado con otra chica.

- ¿Habría cambiado en algo las cosas que te dijera cuánto te quería?

- Bastante…- admitió la castaña – pero tardaste un año en regresar… yo nunca había sentido nada por Takeru, sólo era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, todos parecían convencidos de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo pasara entre nosotros…

- Y te enamoraste de él… - completó Matt con un tono apagado, toda la conversación sea reducía a esa afirmación, a saber si ya era parte del pasado de Kari.

- Lo hice… ni siquiera me di cuenta, él siempre fue especial para mí, así que todo fue un poco confuso… luego regresaste y Takeru te contó lo nuestro antes de que yo pudiera decirte algo, el único deseo que guardaba desde que empecé a salir con él, era poder hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas, pero tú sólo te mostraste sorprendido y feliz por la noticia, destruiste mis últimas ilusiones, volviste a marcharte…- un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas – y aún tengo demasiado presentes esos recuerdos y lo que sentí en casa instante…

- No llores…- dijo él, y Kari se sorprendió por su tono, no era una exigencia y no terminaba de parecer una petición, pero cuando Matt comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, se estremeció bajó su tacto, era suave y cuidadoso.

Se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, ambos habían sido todo lo sinceros que podían ser.

- Odio saber que probablemente lloraste por mí cuando me fui, y que te he vuelto a hacer llorar ahora, incluso sin hacer nada… lo siento, todo fue mi culpa y acabo de enterarme, nunca fue mi intención que todo se diera así…

- No sólo fue tu culpa, los dos nos equivocamos…

Y siguieron mirándose unos minutos más en silencio.

- Si que lo echamos a perder, ¿eh? – preguntó Kari, secándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban. Ante este gesto, Matt apartó sus manos de su cuello, que era donde las había dejado tras limpiar su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Así es… pero supongo que las cosas tenían que ser así, los amores adolescentes nunca duran mucho, ¿verdad?...

- Eso creo…- respondió algo dubitativa.

- Y ahora somos cuñados… han pasado ocho años y todavía no me acostumbro, pero lo haré…lo prometo…- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, una de esas que muy pocas veces había regalado a alguien.

- Ambos nos acostumbraremos a esto, sólo es cosa de tiempo…- lo apoyó Kari.

Los dos estaban mintiéndose descaradamente, pero no les importó.

De pronto Matt frunció la nariz al sentir un olor extraño y la castaña lo imitó al ver su gesto.

- Demonios…-farfulló él, y ella lo miró entre afligida y desesperada.

La comida se estaba quemando y para cuando el rubio la sacó del horno era totalmente incomestible.

- Esto es un desastre…- susurró Kari – sólo nos distrajimos un momento…

- Creo que fue más de un momento…

- Maldición – bufó ella, y al mover su brazo derecho violentamente dio vuelta la salsa de soja que había estado preparando.

Definitivamente la cena ideal que había planeado se había arruinado.

- Era el plato favorito de Takeru…- comentó triste, pues ya no le quedaba tiempo para prepararlo de nuevo.

- Pues…- comenzó Matt con tono indeciso – creo que una pizza sigue siendo una buena opción para una cena romántica, ya sabes, un plan de rescate… - sugirió con un tono ligeramente burlesco, aunque no intentaba molestarla.

- Eso es una buena idea, gracias…

- Entonces… voy yo a comprarlas y luego saldré a dar un paseo o algo para que puedan estar solos…

- ¿No nos acompañas?... me gustaría compensarlos a ambos por haberme ido tan temprano el otro día…

- No, esto es cosa de dos…además, puedo ir a ver a Tai… me ha llamado como loco desde que aterricé, ¿sabes?...

- Sí, es que yo tampoco le di mucha información y ya sabes lo curioso que es…

- Por supuesto, es igual a ti, pequeña Yagami…- dijo golpeando su nariz con un dedo.

- ¡Oye!...- gritó, haciéndose la molesta.

- Sabes que es una broma, mejor me voy a comprar, Takeru puede llegar en cualquier momento… - dijo tomando su chaqueta del perchero y abriendo la puerta.

- Matt…

- ¿Si? – preguntó mirándola por sobre su hombro.

- Gracias…- sonrió – por todo…

Él sólo alzó los hombros y salió del departamento. La verdad es que no tenía tanto tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kari sería su cuñada oficial, sólo quedaban seis días.

_Seis días para sacarte definitivamente de mi cabeza… - _pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Necesitaba salir del departamento, lo necesitaba con desesperación, un poco de aire era lo adecuado para ordenar sus ideas, se sentía como si acabara de terminar una relación que ni siquiera había comenzado, y esperaba que el sabor amargo en su garganta se diluyera con su saliva y quizás un par de copas. Luego de encargar la pizza y dejar la dirección, siguió caminando sin un rumbo.

Esa noche Kari y Takeru tuvieron una espléndida cita en su departamento, las cosas estaban como debían estar, pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, acababa de soltar su pasado, y ahora lo observaba alejarse con lentitud.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido?...a mi me gusta el resultado, aunque puede que mañana lo odie, suelo ser así xD<p>

Ambos han mirado de frente al pasado, recuerden que son adultos, y a los adultos les cuesta un poco más reconocer sentimientos, eso explica la forma en que actuaron, creen que están listos para olvidar y seguir adelante... puede ser así o puede no serlo... eso no se los diré, porque sería revelar el final...

Por el momento, comienza la cuenta regresiva: 6 días son los que faltan para el matrimonio, y toda celebración requiere una gran preparación, quedan algunos detalles que ajustar todavía, por ejemplo el vestido de novia :)

No tengo claro si haré un capítulo por cada día, yo creo que lo más probable es que sean dos días por capítulo, lo que significarían 5 capítulos más aproximadamente (número sujeto a variación xD)

En fin, sólo quería ponerlos al corriente de algunos datos que consideré importantes.

¡Por cierto!... lo que había olvidado decir es que este capítulo termina de aclarar lo que sucedió hace diez años, pueden decirme si algo no ha quedado claro para explicarlo mejor.

Una última cosa, quiero dedicar este capítulo a kamii, porque eres un sol y has estado siempre ahí para alumbrarme con tus rayos, mi lectora más fiel y consentida, te quiero fea :P

Ahora si me despido, espero que estén muy bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. El vestido y la entrevista

Hola :) ¿cómo están?, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo... yo esperaba terminar esta historia antes de entrar a clases, pero ya sólo me quedan dos semanas, así que no creo que lo consiga, pero eso me causa una duda... ¿ustedes están de vacaciones?... simplemente me gustaría saber más de ustedes, claro, sólo si quieren contarme...en fin, no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, salvo que no salió tal cual como lo había imaginado en mi cabeza, y creo que se debe a que escribí la segunda mitad escuchando a Luis Fonsi en el festival de viña xD, y sus canciones son tan románticas, que puse cosas que no tenía pensadas, pero al final me gustó el resultado.

Me parece que la única aclaración que tengo que hacer es que cuando aparece la línea divisoria cambia de día... así que no tengo nada más que decir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Matt decidió visitar la residencia Yagami. Ya estaba frente a su puerta, así que tocó el timbre y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando que alguien le abriera.<p>

En el interior, Kari gritó el nombre de su hermano para que bajara a abrir, pues ella estaba montada en un taburete, mientras la modista ajustaba los últimos detalles de su vestido de novia, y cuando Tai finalmente bajó a abrir, y saludó afectuosamente a Matt en la entrada, ella no se dio cuenta de quien era hasta que entró.

Cuando el rubio cruzó el umbral y su mirada cayó desprevenidamente sobre la joven sintió que el aire se volvía denso a su alrededor y aunque trató de moverse o decir algo, no pudo hacerlo, pues se había quedado paralizado.

Primero sus ojos estuvieron fijos en la figura de la joven, como si observaran una hermosa obra de arte, ella era el bello retrato de un prodigioso pintor, y él su espectador, pero luego su mirada fue recorriéndola por completo, primero se detuvo en sus ojos, que lo observaban con inquietud, bajó por su nariz casi percibiendo la rapidez con la que respiraba, disfrutó de sus labios unos segundos y se deslizó por su cuello justo en el momento que ella tragaba con dificultad, pudo percibir la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración, tenía el cabello tomado en una cola simple, lo cual lo dejaba completamente a la vista, su piel era muy blanca, pero aún así contrastaba con el impoluto blanco del vestido, y mientras sus ojos recorrían lentamente uno de sus hombros, bajando en picada hasta su escote, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, aturdiéndolo por un par de segundos, en los que no pudo escuchar nada más que eso.

El vestido era bellísimo, tenía un bordado de flores trasparente en la zona de los hombros y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, en donde una tela blanca cubría su abdomen, por debajo de la tela bordada. Y luego el vestido caía en cascada, no era uno de esos pomposos que usaban algunas mujeres tratando de parecer princesas, era sencillo, con el volumen perfecto, y la hacía lucir a ella como una princesa de cuento.

Cuando su mirada llegó al piso vislumbró uno de sus pies descalzos, pues la modista que permanecía de espaldas a él, había levantado un poco la tela justo en ese instante.

Tai puso una mano en su hombro y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que los labios se le habían secado y el tiempo seguía corriendo, no supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, ni tenía caso preguntar, pero por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo supuse que sólo él y Kari habían notado ese idílico minuto en el que sus miradas se encontraron y todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Ella sólo parecía avergonzada de que la viera así, pero él simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla.

- Hey viejo… me alegra que estés aquí… ya pasó un año desde la última vez que nos vimos…- comentó Tai a su lado.

- Ya sabes como es esto… las giras duran mucho y ni siquiera paso más de una semana en cada lugar, no esperaba volver hasta diciembre, pero tuve que adelantarlo por obvias razones…

- Por supuesto que no podías perderte el matrimonio de mi hermanita con tu hermano… ¿verdad que luce hermosa? – preguntó, y él tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que era la novia más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida, aunque no hubiera visto muchas.

- Claro… estás…muy linda Kari- chan…- dijo torpemente y la joven se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente, pero apartó la mirada muy incómoda.

- Gracias…- susurró con tono tímido y se bajó del taburete ansiosa por poder escapar del rubio que captó su mensaje – no me dijiste que vendría hermano… habría pospuesto esto, se supone que nadie debería verme antes del matrimonio…

- Tonterías…- farfulló Tai con una sonrisa relajada – eso sólo corre para el novio… ¿verdad, amigo? – preguntó al tiempo que pasaba el brazo por su cuello para atraerlo hacia si mismo.

- Claro… pero subamos a tu habitación, no quiero molestar a Hikari…

- Bahh… no es ninguna molestia…- sin embargo Matt no le hizo caso y subió las escaleras - ¡espérame! – protestó yendo tras él y dejando sola a la chica con su modista.

- Señorita… ¿quiere que continuemos arreglando el vestido? – preguntó la señora amablemente.

Kari lo pensó algunos segundos, no estaba molesta, simplemente le había sorprendido verlo ahí, si ya había arreglado todo con él ¿qué rayos le sucedía?

- Sí, terminemos con esto de una vez…- respondió.

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Tai entrando tras Matt a su habitación.

- Si, claro que sí… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?...

- No lo sé… te noto algo nervioso…

- Estoy bien…- le aseguró con una sonrisa tensa y su amigo se quedó mirándolo. A pesar de que no le creía una palabra, asintió luego de unos segundos.

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar y cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó el castaño curioso por su actitud.

- Mi manager… tendré que atender, no me tardo…

- Adelante, no hay problema…

* * *

><p>- Así que te vio con el vestido… ¿cuál es el gran problema?... no me dirás que realmente crees en esas absurdas supersticiones ¿verdad? – preguntó Yolei sentándose junto a ella en el sofá.<p>

- Claro que no, el único motivo por el cual no le he permitido a Takeru verme es por tradición, queremos que todo salga perfecto…

- Umm… ¿y entonces?... ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

- No lo sé…- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa – pero también me molesta no saber que rayos me causa esta sensación que no sé describir…- replicó fastidiada – lo he analizado de todas las maneras posibles…

- Quizás no necesites pensar ni analizar tanto… - sugirió Yolei con sutileza.

- No vas a empezar con lo de…

- ¿Si sientes algo por él? – enarcó las cejas, anticipándose a lo que diría.

- No siento nada… cuando lo miro sólo veo…

- ¿Sólo ves…? – la alentó a seguir, pero la castaña se quedó mirando al frente con la mirada perdida

¿Qué veía?... una nube que lo cubría todo, pero si se armaba de valor y la cruzaba podía verlos a ellos dos hace diez años… veía el florecimiento del amor en sus miradas, sentía cada sensación que había experimentado con él, las mariposas en el estómago, el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas, el temblor de sus manos, el revoloteo de su corazón, cada maldita sensación que la hacía alucinar a esa edad, era como memoria táctil.

Y recordaba esa noche, lo había recordado la primera vez que estuvo con T.k. y le había costado mucho tiempo olvidarlo, para luego revivirlo abruptamente hace unos días cuando Matt le abrió la puerta del departamento cubierto sólo con una toalla, porque se supone que a los 15 años no sientes lo mismo que con 24, pero el día que eso sucedió fue igual que la noche de hace diez años atrás, cuando decidió visitarlo de improviso y él salió sólo con una toalla, alborotando sus hormonas adolescentes y atrapándolos en el momento más incómodo de todos, porque esa noche mientras se besaban y acariciaban llegaron hasta su cama, y aunque nada más había sucedido, la recordaba como si hubiera sido su primera vez. Lo que veía era el fantasma de su pasado, un pasado que no se iría, que seguiría eternamente metido entre sus recuerdos.

- ¿Kari? – llamó Yolei al verla tan ida, sus ojos se habían humedecido. De pronto se volteó a verla, pero no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro y sus lágrimas no alcanzaron a caer - ¿qué es lo que ves?

- No lo sé… estoy confundida…

- No quisiera decir esto, pero quedan cuatro días para el matrimonio… ¿no crees que sería mejor postergarlo hasta que estés segura?

- ¿Postergarlo?... claro que no, yo estoy segura de lo que voy hacer, amo a Takeru y es todo lo que me importa…

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo has repetido para convencerte a ti misma?

- No es algo de lo que tenga que convencerme…simplemente es así…

- Te daré un consejo… ¿está bien?...no es necesario que lo ocupes, pero… la única manera de que sepas lo que sientes es que escuches a tu corazón y dejes de pensar…

- ¿Y si no me gusta lo que siento?

- Sólo tú sabrás que hacer con eso…lo importante es que tengas claro lo que sientes…

- Pensé que todo se arreglaría si hablaba con él, ¿sabes?... pero no…los recuerdos siguen ahí… - dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer – pero no puedo arriesgar todo por esto que estoy sintiendo sin saber que es… no puedo destrozar la vida perfecta que T.k. y yo ideamos juntos, vamos a ser tan felices…

- Kari…- musitó Yolei acercándose a ella para abrazarla y la castaña enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

- Necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza y de mi corazón….

- ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor?

- Si… será lo mejor para los tres…

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película para que te distraigas?

- Es una buena idea…

- Ve si hay algo bueno en la tele mientras voy a la cocina por algo de comer…- dijo extendiéndole el control.

Kari asintió y encendió el televisor, pero tras cambiar de canal por un rato se quedó sorprendida al ver a Matt.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó en voz alta

- ¿Decías algo? – Yolei regresaba con un paquete de papas fritas en su mano – es todo lo que encontré – dijo antes de fijarse en la mirada de su amiga, quien veía atentamente la tele, y en cuanto se giró para ver de que se trataba quedó igual de sorprendida.

Matt estaba siendo entrevistado en un famoso programa musical.

- Y bien… cuéntanos Matt… ¿qué es tan importante para haber postergado de manera tan repentina tu gira por América?

El rubio reprimió un gruñido, estaba en un famoso programa japonés para dar una entrevista, ya que desde que había cancelado su gira, habían circulado millones de rumores por la red y su manager había insistido en que le debía una explicación a sus fans, ante lo cual él no estaba ni mínimamente de acuerdo, pero ¿qué podía hacer?...él sólo era la estrella y tenía que hacerle caso.

- Bueno, la verdad es que se casa mi hermano menor y no podía perderme la ceremonia, así que empaqué las maletas y volví a Tokio… pero sólo estaré unos días más y luego volveré a Nueva York…- dijo con tono educado, odiaba tener que revelar parte de su vida privada, pero prefería eso a que la gente siguiera especulando.

- Nos alegra oír eso, porque como sabrás… habían algunos rumores que decían que ibas a ser padre…

- Dios, no…- replicó sin poder reprimir un tono horrorizado ante tal disparate- quiero aprovechar este momento para dejarle claro a todas mis fanáticas que no planeo ser padre, al menos no por el momento…

- Bueno, imagino que millones de fanáticas deben estar viéndote ahora emocionadas por lo que acabas de decir… has sido asediado desde muy joven, pero no se te conocen muchas parejas, lo cual es un poco extraño para un hombre de tu edad, en otras entrevistas has revelado que nunca has pensando en casarte o formar una familia, pero quisiéramos saber como está tu corazón ahora… ¿acaso habrá alguna chica dando vueltas por ahí?

Y como siempre, la entrevistadora hacía la pregunta que no tenía que hacer. Había supuesto que le preguntarían eso, siempre lo hacían, así que había ensayado una respuesta estando en su camerino, pero de repente se había quedado en blanco. Quizás fuera por la forma en que la mujer lo había preguntado, o por la cantidad de miradas que tenía encima, no sólo el público y los trabajadores del canal lo estaban viendo en ese momento, pues el programa era transmitido en todo el país y en varias otras partes del mundo, pero sin importar el motivo se había olvidado de cada una de las palabras que había ensayado horas antes, y para empeorarlo todo, una cámara lo enfocaba directamente. No sabía que expresión tendría, y del otro lado de la pantalla Kari trataba que descifrar que significaban sus cejas alzadas y el repentino silencio en el que había quedado hace un segundo. No se dio cuenta de que sus hombros y puños se habían tensado ni de que su corazón parecía latir más lento, pero si notó la ansiedad que la estaba invadiendo, ella también quería una respuesta, al igual que todas sus fans, lo que no sabía es si esperaba oír un si o un no, en algún momento pensó que un si sería lo mejor, ¿pero si se trataba de ella?... ¿y si no se trataba de ella?...

Matt comenzó a sentir mucho calor, los segundos pasaban, y la mirada de la entrevistadora seguía fija sobre él como si lo incitara a hablar, pese a que no había dicho ninguna palabra, necesitaba hallar una respuesta pronto, una que dejara satisfecha a todo el mundo sin implicarlo demasiado.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… he conocido chicas maravillosas a lo largo de mi carrera, pero es complicado tener una relación estando en este medio, quiero decir, nunca sabes si se acercan a ti porque quieren conocerte o sólo porque eres famoso…- dijo meditando muy bien cada palabra, quizás si era cuidadoso podría alejarse de la pregunta, además había visto a un montón de cantantes decir lo mismo en la televisión, eso tenía que funcionar.

- Claro, lo entendemos… pero parece extraño que un chico como tú no tenga a alguien especial, ya sabes lo que dicen, siempre hay alguien…

_¡Diablos! – _gritó internamente - _¿por qué demonios tenía que hacer tan malditamente bien su trabajo?... ese era el problema de todos los reporteros, apenas veían que no querías responder, seguían instigándote hasta que soltaras lo que ellos querían. _

- Supongo que sí…- lo dijo casi en un resoplido, estaba cansado y quería irse luego, así que seguir tratando de escaparse no iba ayudarlo para nada más que alargar ese martirio.

_¿Supongo que sí?... ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? – _se preguntaba Hikari mientras lo veía recargar su cabeza en su mano derecha. Por su actitud de abatimiento supuso que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

- Entonces si hay alguien… estoy segura de que acabas de romper el corazón de tus fanáticas, pero quizás podrías decir algo de esta misteriosa chica que debe ser la envidia de muchas jóvenes en este momento…

Y ahí, justo en el momento que Matt frunció los labios y luego los entreabrió dispuesto a dar una respuesta, el televisor se apagó.

Kari se volteó sorprendida y vio que Yolei sostenía el control en su mano.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó confundida.

- Tú no quieres oír eso…

- Si quiero…

- ¿En serio, Hikari?... ¿crees que eso ayudará en algo?

La castaña apartó la mirada, pensando en la pregunta que acababa de hacerle, hace un segundo atrás moría de ganas por saber la respuesta de Matt, necesitaba saber quien era esa chica que había mencionado, y si se trataba de ella, porque desde que había llegado sentía que aún había algo entre ambos, pero esa era sólo su impresión, ¿qué tal si él ya la había olvidado por completo?...

Suspiró, pues Yolei tenía razón, ¿de qué le serviría ahora saber eso si ella estaba apunto de casarse?

Lo único que lograba con esa actitud era confundirse más y eso le provocaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

- Tienes razón, no quería oír eso… - murmuró avergonzada, acababa de comportarse como una adolescente… otra vez.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el cap... sólo unas cositas más antes de irme y dejarlos en paz...<p>

No soy ninguna experta en entrevistas televisivas xD así que hice lo mejor que pude, pero es verdad que los reporteros suelen ser un poco insidiosos, al menos eso pienso yo, y espero no ofender a nadie con eso, de hecho, es un halago, porque su trabajo es conseguir lo que necesitan mostrar.

Y lo otro, es que quería compartir con ustedes los vestidos en los que me inspiré para hacer la descripción del vestido de Kari... lo pongo al final, porque no quería limitar su imaginación, simplemente lo hago como una forma de complementar la historia. Si les interesa verlos, les dejo el link de mi blog:

http:/ jacqueisabel. blogspot. com/

La verdad no lo ocupo mucho, pero como descargué las imagenes y no tenía los links, los subí ahí para que pudieran verlos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que estén muy bien, saludos :)


	7. La carta

Holaaaa :) ¿qué tal están?

Primero que todo quiero agradecer por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

No tienen idea de cuanto peleé con este capítulo, y aún así no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado, trabajé mucho en él, de hecho desde el viernes que quería actualizar, pero como suele sucederme cambié algunas cosas y necesitaba que cuadrara todo, añadí dos escenas que no tenía pensadas, simplemente salieron y por otra parte, saqué una que si bien no era tan importante, realmente quería escribirla, porque aclararía las alusión que hace Kari en el capítulo anterior a una noche que pasó con Matt, pero creo que quedará bien en el próximo. Si tienen cualquier duda, háganmela saber, porque lo peor que podría responderles es que _no puedo, porque lo revelaré más adelante_. Trataré de que no queden cabos sueltos, pero es muy probable que alguno se me pase, así que no tengo ningún problema si preguntan.

Por otra parte, recibí un review en otra de mis historias acerca de la prohibición de song-fics, lo cual yo sabía, pero pensé que bajo ciertos parámetros era posible usar algunas canciones, sin embargo, a partir de ahora no lo haré para evitar problemas. Leí las políticas de la página y en el único punto que estoy de acuerdo es que muy posible que los lectores no tengan los mismos gustos musicales, sin embargo, quiero recomendarles dos canciones que subiré en mi blog (http: / jacqueisabel. blogspot. com/) : una se llama _"Critical" _y es de los Jonas Brothers, la escogí porque representa muy bien lo que sentía el Matt de 18 años, es más inmadura; la segunda se llama _"With me" _y es de Sum 41, creo que es algo profunda e intensa para el momento, pero la letra también queda muy bien. Si ninguna de las dos les gusta, pueden imaginarse cualquier tema que les guste mucho. La verdad es que me atrevería a decir que todo lo que escribo lo hago escuchando música o inspirándome en una canción, aunque para esta historia escuché un montón de canciones diferentes, incluso de grupos que no me gustan o no escucho por lo general, porque trato de encontrar una que quede perfecta.

En fin, aquí va el resultado... es un poco más largo que los capítulos anteriores y creo que el próximo tendrá una extensión similar para aclarar todos los puntos que dejé fuera de éste. Quedan oficialmente 3 capítulos para el final, considerando el epílogo, no creo que me extienda más.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

><p>Esa mañana había llamado a Takeru para que fueran a la degustación de la comida que se serviría luego de la ceremonia, pero el rubio había actuado muy extraño y luego de contradecirse un par de veces, había acabado diciendo que su madre estaba enferma y tenía que llevarla al médico, ella se ofreció a acompañarlo por supuesto, pero su adorable novio se negó tan rápido y de forma tan tajante, que tras cortar la llamada la dejó con una sensación extraña, era obvio que algo escondía, porque no sabía mentir, pero por más que había pensado no se le ocurría que podía ser.<p>

_- ¿Está todo bien?_

_- Por supuesto…todo marcha perfecto…_

_- Estás extraño… ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a la casa de tu mamá?... hace tiempo que no la veo, incluso podríamos ir los tres juntos a la degustación…_

_- No, no, no… quiero decir… ella no se siente bien y…_

_- Está bien, ya entendí que no quieres que te acompañe… -murmuró desilusionada._

_- No es eso… prometo que en la tarde te explicaré todo ¿si?... sólo espérame en el departamento. _

_- De acuerdo…_

_- Perfecto, nos vemos allá entonces…_

_- T.k…- murmuró antes de que su novio le cortara._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Quiero saber si… es que… ¿tu hermano estará?_

_- ¿Matt?... no, creo que dijo algo de juntarse con unos viejos amigos, ya sabes, tiene que aprovechar el poco tiempo que pasa acá…_

_- Claro…_

_- ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?_

_- No, no, claro que no… - negó enseguida – sólo preguntaba por si a él no le molestaba que fuera, ya sabes, como ahora están viviendo los dos, no quería invadir su privacidad…_

_- Pues descuida, porque el departamento estará completamente desocupado hasta la tarde…_

_- Bien… nos vemos entonces, saludos a Natsuko…_

_- Yo se los daré, nos vemos… te amo mi ángel…_

_- Yo…yo también te amo…- susurró titubeante y mantuvo el teléfono en su oreja hasta que Takeru cortó._

Luego de hablar con él, canceló la degustación y estaba apunto de salir a dar un paseo cuando llegaron Sora y Mimi.

- Holas chicas… ¿qué hacen aquí? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos preguntábamos si tenías algún plan… - dijo Sora.

- No exactamente… bueno, la verdad es que tenía la degustación hoy, pero Takeru no puede así que…

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez muy sonrientes.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó extrañada, había algo malévolo en las sonrisas de sus amigas que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

- Es que estábamos pensando en tener una tarde de chicas…. ¿qué dices?

- La verdad es que…

- Genial, sabíamos que te encantaría la idea…- la interrumpió Mimi y tomándola de un brazo la sacó de su casa.

Fue literalmente secuestrada por ese par, y en cuanto sugirieron ir de compras pensó que no sería malo para distraerse y relajarse algunas horas, pero cuando Sora sugirió muy sutilmente que podían ir a la tienda de lencería entendió el plan.

- Tienes que usar algo especial esa noche… ¿no habrás pensado usar cualquier cosa o si? – preguntó Mimi con picardía, lo que hizo sonrojar notoriamente a la castaña, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, simplemente porque había estado pendiente de otras cosas, pero le avergonzaba reconocerlo, así que comenzó a boquear en busca de una excusa que no acudió nunca a su mente.

Sin saber como, acabó metida en un probador con al menos seis tenidas de ropa interior diferentes, todas escogidas por sus amigas y ninguna de su agrado a decir verdad, nunca se había considerado una chica sexy, y los únicos requisitos que tenía era que fuera algo cómodo y femenino, eso siempre había sido así, pero los encajes rojos y pequeños como los que había escogido Sora o los transparentes que había sugerido Mimi la hacían sentir incómoda.

Estaba probándose uno rosado que había elegido ella, ante la reprobación de sus amigas, cuando al subir delicadamente el tirante por su hombro y voltearse hacia el espejo, entendió porqué lo había escogido, no lo había hecho a propósito, pero ese era idéntico a uno que había tenido hace años atrás.

_Demonios, Hikari… tienes que sacarlo de tu cabeza… _- se reprendió mentalmente, eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo como para seguir recordándolo de esa manera.

- ¿Kari?... ¿ya estás lista? – preguntó Sora desde afuera, pues se había tardado demasiado tiempo ahí adentro.

- Salgo en un segundo… - le respondió la aludida cambiándose de ropa rápidamente.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿no ibas a probarte ese rosado que te gustó? – ambas se mostraron extrañadas al verla salir vestida con la ropa interior en sus respectivos ganchos.

- Si, es que…no me gustó tanto…

- ¿Segura?... parecías entusiasmada con esa tenida, dijiste que era más apropiada…

- Lo es, pero… ustedes tienen razón, Takeru debería verme con algo distinto, así que llevaré el rojo…

- Genial, ese es perfecto…- le sonrió Mimi, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo al ver que la chica no correspondía a su sonrisa, cosa rara viniendo de ella.

- Iré a pagar… ya regreso ¿si?...

- Aquí te esperamos…- le contestó Sora - ¿no crees que está un poco extraña? – murmuró luego para Mimi.

- Si que lo está… es como si algo le preocupara…

- ¿Crees que Yolei sepa algo?

- Es probable, quizás deberíamos hablar con ella…

- ¿Hablar con quién? – las dos chicas se sobresaltaron cuando Kari les habló.

- Con…con nadie importante, sólo comentábamos una novela…

- Bien… aún es temprano, podríamos ir a comer algo, ¿qué dicen?

- Claro – sonrió Sora y la castaña estaba dispuesta a salir de la tienda cuando la detuvo – eh…Kari- chan… ¿está todo bien?

- Claro…- sonrió la chica – no veo porqué algo habría de ir mal…

- Ehh…bueno, sólo te vi un poco cansada, pero imagino que ha de ser por los preparativos del matrimonio…

- Todo está bien Sora, en serio…- le aseguró Kari y las tres chicas salieron del local, dos de ellas no muy convencidas de lo que su amiga les decía.

Luego de almorzar, la menor se despidió de ellas para irse al departamento de su novio.

_Espero que no haya nadie – _pensó mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y empujaba lentamente la puerta, no escuchó nada del otro lado, así que cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie más, se decidió a entrar.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden y silencio, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando de los nervios, realmente tenía miedo de volver a ver a Matt y cuando decidió que todo eso era una tontería y que ya tenía que dejar de actuar como una boba adolescente, iba dejar sus cosas sobre el sillón, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que lo hiciera.

La puerta del rubio estaba entreabierta, por un instante se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar dormido o algo, y por eso no hubiera salido al sentir que alguien entraba al departamento, pero le pareció poco probable, después de todo su novio le había dicho que no estaría.

Se mordió el labio inferior, siempre había sido curiosa, pero nunca tanto como para entrar en un lugar sin permiso, sin embargo, se dijo a si misma que no estaría mal sólo echar un vistazo.

Asomó su cabeza cuidadosamente, temiendo encontrárselo acostado allí, pero para su gran alivio no había rastros de él por ninguna parte. Su mirada vagó por la habitación unos segundos y se detuvo en la guitarra que había sobre la cama. Era bastante vieja y tenía un pequeño rayón en la parte posterior, eso le hizo darse cuenta de que era la misma que tenía hace diez años, probablemente había sido la primera guitarra que había tenido en su vida y no había querido deshacerse de ella. El estuche yacía a los pies de la cama, así que quizás había estado componiendo o tocando alguna vieja canción.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento decidió entrar, simplemente sus pies se movieron conduciéndola hasta la guitarra, dejó su cartera y la bolsa a un lado y la tomó con cuidado, porque sabía lo maniático y cuidadoso que era con ella, pero al hacerlo un papel cayó al suelo, así que se agachó y al volver a levantarse, lo estiró creyendo que se trataría de alguna canción y se quedó sorprendida por el encabezado, pues era una carta de hace diez años atrás.

_10 de Junio del 2006_

_Querida Kari…_

Cerró los ojos un segundo, esa era la fecha en que se había ido, lo recordaba perfectamente, nunca habría podido olvidarlo. Se preguntó si estaría bien leerla, y aunque todo apuntaba a que no, la curiosidad pudo más que su conciencia.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y dejó la guitarra en la misma posición que la había encontrado y se dispuso a leer.

_Es difícil para mí escribir esto, nunca le he escrito una carta a nadie, nunca tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, porque creí que con mi música podía decir todo aquello que no me atrevía a decir en persona, pero no tengo mi guitarra ahora y aunque la tuviera presiento que esta vez no sería suficiente… hay algo que necesito decirte, algo que debí decirte antes de subirme a este avión, pero no tuve el valor suficiente de hacerlo, ¿me perdonarás alguna vez por irme así como si lo nuestro no me importara?, y es que me importas, tú me importas más de lo que me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, y tengo miedo, porque nunca sentí esto antes y a cada minuto que pasa siento que avanzo un poco más en la dirección incorrecta, que es contigo donde debería estar ahora, que nunca debí aceptar esta gira._

_Cada vez me convenzo más de que cuando nos despedimos y dije que sentía por ti algo que no comprendía, yo ya sabía lo que era, muy dentro de mi lo sabía, pero no te lo dije… y aún cuando me atreva a enviar esta carta o pueda decirlo cuando vuelva a verte no será lo mismo, era el momento para hacerlo y lo dejé ir._

¿Decirme qué, Matt? – susurró Kari, deteniéndose un segundo ante de continuar.

_Pensé que sería más fácil escribirlo que decirlo en voz alta, ¿sabes?, pero la mano me tiembla y no me atrevo a hacerlo… quisiera ver tu rostro cuando lo dijera, incluso si no me atreviera a mirarte a los ojos. _

_¿Estás preparada para leerlo?, porque creo que estoy listo para decirlo, aunque nunca estuve preparado para sentirlo. _

- ¿Kari? – alguien la llamó desde atrás, haciéndola dar un salto.

- Takeru…- musitó nerviosamente dándose la vuelta con lentitud, mientras escondía la carta atrás suyo.

- ¿Takeru?... ¿desde cuándo me llamas así? – preguntó haciendo un puchero y en dos zancadas la alcanzó, estrechándola entre sus brazos para besarla sorpresivamente en los labios, así que ella levantó ambas manos, poniendo una en el cuello del chico, mientras con la otra guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Para cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? – inquirió su novio acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos.

- Sólo… vi la puerta entreabierta y me llamó la atención su guitarra…

- Ohh… ya veo, mi hermano estuvo tocando casi toda la noche…- le comentó – pero eso no debería extrañarte… es una estrella de rock, eso es lo que hace la mayor parte del tiempo…

- Lo sé…sólo… no importa… quise dar un vistazo nada más…- se excusó torpemente - ¿y cómo está tu mamá?

- Maravillosamente bien…-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- No lo entiendo, pensé que habías dicho…

- Sé lo que dije…ven, tengo algo que mostrarte…- la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano para conducirla hacia su propia habitación.

- T.k… ¿no estarás pensando en…? Ya sabes… Matt podría llegar…

- Nada de eso, sólo quiero enseñarte algo…quédate aquí…- le indicó poniéndola justo frente al espejo que colgaba de su clóset.

La chica le hizo caso, preguntándose internamente que rayos pretendía.

- Ahora cierra los ojos…

- T.k…

- ¡Vamos!... no seas desconfiada…

- Bueno…- dijo haciéndole caso finalmente.

Se quedó muy quieta con los ojos cerrados, al poco tiempo sintió que Takeru levantaba su cabello y lo dejaba en el costado derecho, para poner algo en su cuello, pues su piel entró en contacto con algo frío que parecía ser una cadena muy delgada.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos…- le susurró al oído, y lo hizo enseguida, porque ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad.

El reflejo le mostró a una joven de cuyo cuello pendía una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije en forma de ángel.

- Es…muy lindo…- susurró

- Ahora mira del lado contrario…

Sostuvo el colgante con la mano temblorosa y al voltearlo vio que tenía escrito el nombre de Takeru.

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida. Su novio simplemente sonrió y metiéndose las manos por su camisa extrajo una cadena idéntica con el mismo ángel, sólo que al reverso decía Hikari.

- Tú pensarás en mí…y yo en ti… será una nueva manera de estar juntos siempre…

Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y lo abrazó del cuello.

- Gracias… es perfecto…es…- no tenía ni siquiera palabras para definirlo y cuando T.k. la apartó suavemente de su pecho y la besó en los labios, al menos por algunos segundos olvidó todo los demás, su confusión y lo mal que lo había pasado esos días, porque su vida al lado de él sería perfecta, no tenía motivo alguno para cuestionarlo.

Su espalda chocó contra el marco de la puerta, mientras el rubio ponía una mano en su cintura y en ese momento un portazo los sobresaltó.

- Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos, es que solté la puerta y… - Matt se estaba disculpando realmente avergonzado, pero su hermano le quitó todo el peso al asunto.

- Déjalo, no hay problema… eres mi huésped por esta semana, así que tengo que respetar tu espacio…

- Este es tu departamento, puedo irme si ustedes necesitan algo de tiempo a solas…

- ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?...claro que no… ven, vamos a cenar…- lo contradijo yendo hacia la cocina y dejando sola a su novia en la entrada de su cuarto.

Kari y Matt cruzaron una breve mirada, ella estaba muy apenada porque la viera así, y no entendía de donde venía el sentimiento, y él de verdad estaba avergonzado de haber interrumpido, así que se fue rápidamente a su habitación para encerrarse allí al menos por un rato, sólo que una pequeña bolsa lila llamó su atención, se acercó a ella con curiosidad y vio algo rojo en su interior, así que lo sacó con cuidado y se quedó contemplándolo sólo unos segundos antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar. Ese sujetador sólo podía ser de Kari, ¿qué rayos hacía en ese lugar?...cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que su mente la imaginarla con él puesto, pero en su lugar comenzó a recordar… esa noche otra vez volvía a proyectarse en su cabeza.

- Olvídalo ya… déjalo ir…- se dijo a si mismo con frustración, acababa de ver sólo un minuto atrás como su hermano besaba a la mujer que amaba, porque eso era ella… no era la niña de la que se había enamorando tantos años atrás, era la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando ahora sin poder evitarlo, sin tocarla, sin besarla, sólo que nunca sería suya, pero lo que sentía era demasiado intenso, parecía más un amor adolescente.

Se miró al espejo sólo para comprobar que no se había sonrojado y abrió la puerta, viendo que la chica estaba junto a T.k.

- Ehh… chicos…

- Matt….hoy cocinaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?... quiero que pruebes mi mano, no lo hago tan mal, ¿verdad amor?

- No lo haces nada de mal…- sonrió Kari – pero yo tengo que irme, le prometí a mi hermano que llegaría temprano, y así ustedes pueden pasar un tiempo de hermanos, hace mucho que no lo hacen…

- ¿Segura?... si quieres puedes decirle a Tai que venga y cenamos todos juntos…- le sugirió T.k.

- No, déjalo así…nos vemos…- susurró besándolo muy levemente en los labios – adiós, Matt…- se despidió de lejos, pero el aludido se acercó y tomándola de la cintura la estrechó contra si en un abrazo.

- Me parece que esto es tuyo…- susurró muy suave en su oído y poniendo la bolsa entre una de sus manos antes de apartarse.

Ella no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, porque él se giró sobre sus tobillos y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, así que salió rápidamente del departamento para que su novio no pudiera ver el violento sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba temblando como loca, ni siquiera había correspondido al abrazo, porque la había pillado totalmente desprevenida y cuando estuvo fuera observó el interior de la bolsa que torpemente había olvidado en la habitación de Matt, lo cual sólo aumentó su vergüenza.

_- Eres una estúpida, Hikari Yagami…- _se reprendió mentalmente.

* * *

><p><em>¿Estás preparada para leerlo?, porque creo que estoy listo para decirlo, aunque nunca estuve preparado para sentirlo. <em>

Se encontraba sola en su cuarto releyendo la carta que había comenzado el día anterior y que no había podido terminar antes, porque no había reunido ni el valor ni la tranquilidad suficientes, aunque sabía lo que podía encontrar en ella, no sabía que sentiría cuando lo leyera, cuando imaginara su voz diciéndolo.

_Te amo… es así de simple y terrorífico, busqué mil formas de decirlo hasta que me di cuenta de que esa era la única, porque es eso lo que siento por ti…no es cariño, no es afecto, no es un capricho, no es sólo atracción. Es mucho más intenso que todas esas cosas y da mucho miedo ¿sabes?..._

Claro que lo sabía, ella también lo había sentido por él hace diez años, y ahora no estaba muy segura de saber lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿qué sería aquella sensación que comenzaba en su estómago y explotaba en su corazón?... todo apuntaba a que seguía enamorada de Matt, pero ¿qué tal si no?... ¿qué tal si sólo estaba aferrándose al recuerdo para volver a sentir todo lo que había sentido a su lado?...

Tenía claro que se había enamorado de Takeru, pero también era consciente de que con él no había experimentado lo mismo que con el rubio mayor, quizás era porque había sido su primer amor, o porque lo suyo había sido un secreto, no podía decirlo con certeza, pero le asustaba todo lo que le estaba pasando, porque sin siquiera tocarla él la hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo que cuando eran dos adolescentes inexpertos, y eso no era lógico ni normal.

_Pero es lindo sentirlo y espero que algún día llegues a sentirlo conmigo, o quizás con alguien más… ¿me esperarás?...estaré seis meses fuera y luego volveré por ti, lo prometo._

¿Por qué no lo hiciste entonces?... ¿por qué esperaste un año, eh? – susurró Kari con los ojos llorosos – tú y yo podríamos haber tenido una historia distinta a esta...

_Te amo, pequeña...nos veremos muy pronto._

_- Matt -_

¿Por qué nunca se la envió?... ¿por qué tenía que haberla encontrado ahora?, nunca debió entrar en su cuarto, había sido un terrible error.

Cuando las primeras lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas presionó el papel con fuerzas y se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, del otro lado podía verse algo escrito, así que dio vuelta la hoja y vio la misma letra de él, sólo que menos cargada y más desprolija, como si la hubiera escrito con prisa. Al leer las primeras líneas se dio cuenta de que era una canción, la misma que en ese momento tocaba Matt en su habitación a puertas cerradas, pues luego de que la chica se fuera descubrió que algo faltaba y supo inmediatamente que ella se lo había llevado, no sabía como se sentía al respecto, esa carta tenía diez años y contenía uno de los primeros temas de amor que había escrito, que por cierto habían sido pocos, pero jamás lo había lanzado, nadie más que él lo conocía, porque era acerca de ellos dos, y no estaba listo para compartirlo con el resto del mundo, para que los fans pudieran darle su propia interpretación, sólo había una manera de entender esa canción…

Y mientras deslizaba los dedos por la guitarra su mente volvió a llenarse de recuerdos.

La verdad es que una vez su manager lo había escuchado tocando ese tema en particular, lo hacía cuando se sentía solo y la extrañaba, que por lo general era en esos pocos momentos que podía estar solo en la habitación del hotel en el cual se estuviesen alojando.

_- Ese sería un gran tema… es sensible, romántico, apasionado…tus fans lo adorarían, podemos incorporarlo en tu próximo disco…_

_- Olvídalo, eso jamás sucederá…_

_- ¿Por qué no?..._

_- Porque es acerca de una chica que significa mucho para mí…_

_- ¿Y ella lo ha escuchado?_

_- Nunca…_

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No podrías entenderlo, es complicado…_

_- ¿Sabe ella al menos que la amas? – preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

_- No…_

_- ¿Y no piensas decírselo?_

_- Lo haré algún día…_

_- Está bien, es tu decisión de todos modos… sólo asegúrate de que no sea demasiado tarde…- susurró antes de salir de la habitación._

- Pues ya es demasiado tarde...- susurró al acabar la canción, en ese momento no se imaginó que Kari estaría leyendo la letra tratando de entonarla en algún ritmo improvisado, tratando de escuchar su voz cantándola para ella.

Cada uno estaba en su cuarto, pero ambos se encontraban sumergidos en las mismas emociones y recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo...algunos comentarios antes de irme:<p>

Una de las escenas que añadí es la de las compras, porque lo encontré divertido y la otra es el momento Takari que espero que les haya gustado, porque es una pareja que también me gusta mucho.

Me costó mucho escribir la carta, tenía claro desde hace tiempo esa escena, pero escribirla fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, quería algo que fuera romántico, mas no cursi, para que fuera creíble que la hubiera escrito Matt, a ver si me dicen qué tal quedó.

Cambié el summary por si les interesa, la verdad es el tercero que pongo y creo que es el que mejor resume la historia ahora que sé bien el rumbo que tomará. Muchas gracias a kamii por ayudarme con eso.

Ahhh y en cuanto al próximo capítulo, un pequeño adelanto, se vienen las despedidas de soltero y soltera ;)

Eso ha sido todo, realmente espero que les haya gustado y que estén muy bien, saludos :)


	8. La última noche

Hola :) ¿qué tal han estado?... yo muy atareada la verdad, porque ya entré a la universidad, pero me escapé un ratito del mundo de las leyes para poder subir el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, especialmente porque ya lo tenía listo en mi cabecita y desde el domingo pasado que quería escribirlo, pero como siempre, cambié algunos detalles y el resultado no fue exactamente como lo imaginaba.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Kamii 3, anaiza18, Sorita-san, 0809m, Agusrdk y azuritha, a quien aprovecho de dar la bienvenida :) gracias por cada una de sus palabras, porque sin importar si me han acompañado desde el principio o hace poco, cada capítulo o sólo un par de veces, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios.

Antes de dejarlos con el cap, me gustaría hacer una recomendación musical, por lo general las que hago son en inglés, aunque no manejo muy bien ese idioma y es básicamente porque se me hace más creíble imaginarme a Matt cantando en inglés que en español o castellano, pero en este caso es sólo para acompañar la lectura, la canción se llama "Volvemos a caer" y es de Gónzalo Yañez, busqué muchos temas hasta que di con esta canción por accidente en youtube, ya la conocía, pero volver a escucharla realmente fue mágico, porque calza perfecto con la historia.

En fin, espero que disfruten la lectura y tengan una excelente semana.

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p><em>"El mejor remedio que puede existir para la vejez es cometer una locura de vez en cuando, eso mantendrá tu espíritu joven" <em>

- Si gustan pueden pasar al siguiente salón, donde les mostraremos las opciones para el pastel…- dijo la anfitriona con amabilidad.

T.k. y Kari asintieron y caminaron tras ella, seguidos por Matt.

Llevaban toda la mañana en la degustación para el coctel de la boda, y finalmente estaban por acabar. El lugar era muy bonito y elegante y todos los habían atendido muy bien, había un mesón largo con una docena de tortas de distintos sabores y tamaños.

- ¿Han decidido ya el sabor?

- Si, será de chocolate…- contestó T.k.

- Perfecto, entonces pueden comenzar por aquí…- dijo indicándole el segundo pastel.

El rubio la siguió mientras ella le explicaba detalladamente los ingredientes que llevaba y la preparación, pero Kari se quedó algo rezagada al ser detenida del brazo por Matt.

- ¿Chocolate?... ¿por qué eligieron ese sabor?

- Es su favorito…- murmuró la castaña sintiéndose incómoda y él la soltó lentamente al percibirlo.

- Pero tú lo odias…

- No tiene importancia – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – sólo es un detalle…mejor sigamos para acabar pronto…

- Espera…- esta vez no la sostuvo del brazo, pues pudo detener el impulso irreprimible que había sentido hace un momento - ¿todavía la frambuesa sigue siendo tu sabor favorito?

La chica se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, no sabía qué la desconcertaba más, si el comentario o la forma en que lo había dicho, en un tono casual como si sólo estuviera comentando el clima o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Cómo…cómo puedes recordar eso? – preguntó, teniendo claro que ella recordaba cual era el favorito del rubio.

- No lo sé, puede parecer una tontería, pero nunca me esforcé por olvidarlo ni por recordarlo, simplemente es información que sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…

- Ya veo…- susurró ella con nostalgia, pues también tenía muchos recuerdos de los que no era conciente hasta el regreso de Matt, incluso detalles que podían parecer insignificantes, pero que en su momento habían sido importantes.

- Entonces… ¿lo sigue siendo?

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una débil sonrisa.

- Desde que tengo cinco años… le sugerí a T.k. que fuera de chocolate y frambuesa, pero… nunca le ha gustado…

- Déjame adivinar, demasiado ácida para el paladar… - dijo el rubio con un ligero tono de burla.

- Lo conoces bien… - ambos se sonrieron, por primera vez sin sentirse incómodos – dime una cosa… tampoco te gustaba, ¿verdad?

- No…- dijo alargando ligeramente la palabra como si fuera obvio

- ¿Entonces por qué aceptabas probar de mi helado o comer pasteles de ese sabor?

- Porque te gustaba… ya sabes, es una de esas tonteras que hacen los adolescentes enamorados sólo para tener algo más en común…

- Entiendo…- replicó Kari con tono ligeramente cortante, de pronto la incomodidad había vuelto a instalarse entre ambos y lo notaron por la imposibilidad de mirarse a los ojos.

- Oigan… ¿por qué se quedaron detenidos?... tienen que probar esto…- los llamó Takeru animadamente.

- Adelante…- le dijo Matt señalando el camino con una mano para que ella pasara primero.

Y continuaron como si nada. Al principio sólo iban a ir ellos dos, pero T.k. le insistió tanto a su hermano que fuera, que finalmente Matt no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, después de todo el menor no tenía forma de saber lo mal que lo pasaba estando con ellos.

- Pruébalo, está delicioso…- la voz de Takeru lo regresó a la realidad, le estaba ofreciendo una cucharada del pastel. La aceptó, saboreándola lentamente con su lengua - ¿Qué dices?

- Está muy bueno…

- Entonces elegiremos este… ¿verdad? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Kari.

- Si, definitivamente tiene que ser este…- sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su novio.

- Perfecto…todo listo…

Cuando salieron del lugar, la pareja se fue al departamento, mientras que Matt se disculpó diciendo que tenía que visitar a un viejo amigo, pero en su lugar se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad. A pesar de que había viajado a lugares maravillosos en esos últimos diez años, Tokio seguía siendo su ciudad preferida, nunca había renegado de ella como solían hacer algunos artistas famosos que se olvidaban de su país, y es que en ese lugar había vivido las mejores experiencias de su vida, cada tienda y cada calle estaban impregnadas de recuerdos que contenían todos los sentimientos que había sentido, podía haber cambiado mucho, pero él seguía viéndolo todo igual como si nunca se hubiera marchado, volvió a preguntarse cuán diferentes podrían ser las cosas ahora si no hubiese aceptado ser una estrella, es cierto que siempre había sido su sueño, pero el costo había sido demasiado alto.

Había amado a Kari con la pasión e intensidad de un adolescente, y al volver a verla comprendió que nunca dejó de hacerlo y que si tuviera la oportunidad podría amarla todavía más, sólo que ahora ambos eran adultos y las cosas no eran tan fáciles como antaño, pues con dieciocho años un romance furtivo resulta peligroso y atractivo y con veintisiete sólo es un bello recuerdo de la juventud. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesto a escaparse con ella y supo que la respuesta era si, se ilusionó incluso con que Kari aceptaría cometer esa locura, pero el sueño se acabó cuando chocó con la realidad, eso sería lo más egoísta que podría hacer. ¿Cómo arrancarla de su cabeza y su corazón cuando ella se uniría irrevocablemente a su hermano?, ¿cómo olvidarla, como ignorarla si siempre estaría ahí para recordarle todo lo que necesitaba olvidar?

A veces cuando no queremos ver lo mejor es cerrar los ojos y seguir adelante, el problema es que tarde o temprano tropezarás, pero al menos eso le permitiría seguir viviendo en paz por lo menos algunos meses, si hallaba la forma de ir a ese matrimonio y sonreír con sinceridad por ver a su hermano feliz, todo lo demás se arreglaría por si solo, necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a esa idea con toda la esperanza que poseía.

Esa tarde todos se reunieron en la residencia Yagami para recordar viejos tiempos, y en medio de las risas de los demás, sólo ellos dos permanecieron impávidos, sonriendo de vez en cuando y comentando una que otra cosa, pero totalmente ausentes y sin mirarse como si el otro no estuviera en la misma habitación.

- ¿Estás bien, Kari? – la pregunta de Sora detuvo la conversación, sumergiéndolos en un silencio expectante.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella distraída

- Que si estás bien – repitió la pelirroja

- Si, claro… sólo estaba pensando…- contestó con una sonrisa.

- Déjala, debe estar nerviosa por mañana… ¿no es así, Kari- chan? – inquirió Mimi con gesto comprensivo, ante lo cual la castaña asintió, no era mentira después de todo, estaba nerviosa, pero no por la razón que todos creían.

Matt se quedó observando su sonrisa, ella siempre sonreía para los demás, sin embargo, sentía que no era sincera del todo, no irradiaba esa felicidad de siempre, no era la sonrisa de sus recuerdos.

- Pues te tenemos una sorpresa que te alegrará…- le dijo Sora – Mimi, Yolei y yo te preparamos una despedida de soltera, mañana la pasaremos en grande, ¿verdad chicas?

Las dos asintieron animadamente.

- Wow, es genial…en serio se los agradezco, pero no sé si tenga ganas… estoy un poco…

- Nada de peros señorita, mañana será una noche de chicas, así que tú vendrás con nosotras y los chicos tienen su propio plan, ¿verdad, Tai? – dijo Mimi

- ¡Claro!... ya tengo todo arreglado…

- Vaya, ni siquiera había pensando en eso…-habló T.k. – que buena sorpresa…

- Ya verás lo que tengo preparado – dijo Tai guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

- Cuidado con lo que haces Taichi Yagami…- le advirtió Sora

- Pero si será una noche de sana diversión, además no llevaría a T.k. a un lugar lleno de mujeres exuberantes ni nada por el estilo para que engañe a mi hermana, ¿no te parece?

- No es él quien me preocupa, amor…- replicó la pelirroja celosamente.

- Vamos, me conoces…no haré nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme luego, lo prometo… ¿confías en mí? – preguntó poniendo cara de perrito degollado.

- Si lo hago…- sonrió ella complacida, mientras su novio le robaba un beso.

- Pero me cuidas a Kari ¿eh?... no quiero que la lleven a esos lugares de viernes femeninos donde salen hombres desnudos, mi hermanita no está acostumbrado a eso…

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mimi con picardía.

- ¿Qué insinúas Tachikawa? – replicó Tai frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

- Nada, nada…- dijo la aludida entre risas – sólo quería ver la cara que ponías…además si confías en Kari, no veo porqué te enfadas…

- Claro que confío en ella, pero no en ustedes…

- ¿Ah, si?... ¿eso me incluye? – preguntó Sora con actitud molesta.

- Vamos chicos, no peleen por eso…-intervino Izzy previendo que todo acabaría en una absurda pelea.

- Definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian…-suspiró Joe, y era verdad.

No importaba la edad de Kari, Tai nunca dejaría de ser sobre protector con ella, y aún después de tantos años de relación él y Sora seguían discutiendo por las mismas cosas, tenían esa clase de relación que nadie entiende porqué funciona, pero lo hace y lo hace maravillosamente bien. Discutían a menudo, pero no por mucho tiempo, quizás el hecho de que Tai fuese mucho más maduro que aquel intrépido e impulsivo niño de once años que había sido el líder de los digielegidos tenía mucho que ver, pero fuere como fuere, se amaban y nadie podía dudar de eso, incluso a todo el mundo le parecía curioso que fuera la menor de los Yagami quien contrajera matrimonio primero.

Matt observaba a sus amigos de forma ausente, todos eran adultos, sin embargo, cada uno conservaba algo de su niñez o adolescencia, pero él se sentía casi atrapado en esa época de su vida, como si todavía faltara algo para poder seguir adelante, quizás le quedaba algo por aprender de su pasado.

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la noche cuando Sora, Mimi y Yolei pasaron por Kari, y a pesar de que la castaña se negó bastante y Tai la apoyó sólo porque no quería que la llevaran a uno de esos lugares para "mujeres malas", según había dicho, terminaron por convencerla, o en realidad, ella acabo cediendo para que dejaran de insistir.<p>

Por su parte, los chicos se reunieron en el departamento de T.k., desde donde partieron rumbo al local que habían arrendado para la ocasión, panorama que incluía alcohol, comida y un show de mujeres.

El novio se encontró con varios ex compañeros de escuela y universidad y la mayoría de sus amigos, definitivamente sería una gran noche, sin embargo, Matt se mantuvo al margen de todo eso, nunca había tenido intenciones de asistir, pero no podía negarse, así que luego de estar un rato salió sigilosamente del lugar sin que nadie lo notara.

~.~.~.~.~

Las chicas realmente se habían esmerado en preparar una fiesta increíble para Kari, pero ella no se sentía para nada animada. El sitio era genial, había buena música, chicos guapos, y sin embargo, sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de huir de allí.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? _– se preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¿Dónde vas?... eres la festejada, no puedes perderte lo que se viene…- le dijo Mimi.

- Necesito ir al baño, enseguida regreso…- se disculpó y todas asintieron un poco más tranquilas, pues les había costado tanto convencerla que no les habría extrañado que la castaña quisiera fugarse.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro, fue hasta el lavabo para mojarse el rostro con abundante agua y luego de secarse un poco observó su reflejo, ahí estaba ella a sus veinticuatro años de edad, sólo quedaban un par de horas para el matrimonio y seguía pensando estúpidamente en Matt, cuando lo único que debería ocupar su cabeza era que todo saliera bien, la preocupación que sentía y se alojaba en su estómago tendría que deberse a los nervios por dar ese gran paso que la uniría para siempre al hombre de su vida, pero cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre eso parecía tan absurdo, como si tratara de que su vida fuera un cuento de hadas, perfecta e inmutable, y quizás durante algún tiempo había funcionado, pero hace una semana que el castillo de ilusiones que se había encargado de construir todos esos años había comenzado a derrumbarse.

Miró sus labios y trató de sonreír, pero se sintió falsa, siempre aparentaba estar bien para que los demás no se preocuparan demasiado por ella, pero se había cansado de fingir, ¿cómo podría mantener la sonrisa en su rostro frente al altar?, ¿cómo evitaría que los demás vieran lo que estaba viendo ella en ese momento?

Su celular sonó una vez, anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje, así que secó sus manos rápidamente y lo sacó de su bolso. Era de un número desconocido, pero aún así lo leyó.

_Creo que nos debemos una última noche, te espero afuera del edificio – Matt._

La mano comenzó a temblarle y tuvo que volver a leerlo sólo para asegurarse de que había entendido bien. Dejó el aparato sobre el lavamanos y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerzas, pero no supo si era de nervios o de ansiedad, lo único que tenía claro era que quería salir de ese lugar e ir a su encuentro, pero no era tan fácil, sabía que no tendría tiempo de llegar a la salida antes de que sus amigas la interceptaran y de cualquier forma, escaparse de su despedida de soltera para ir a ver a su cuñado no parecía apropiado ni racional, pero eso no evitaba que quisiera hacerlo.

- Una última noche…- susurró, eso sonaba como una despedida y quizás era lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, despedirse de él y sus recuerdos, desechar la ilusión que tenía de que lo que pudo ser hace algunos años atrás, fuese algún día.

Levantó la cabeza y se fijó en la ventana, no era demasiado alta y estaba segura de que caería en ese pequeño espacio, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo más, guardó su celular en su bolso luego de apagarlo, se quitó los tacos y trepándose en uno de los lavabos, escapó.

Subir fue fácil, pero bajar le produjo terror, además el corto vestido que traía no le facilitaba la tarea y eso le hizo recordar las innumerables veces que había utilizado ese método para escapar de casa cuando era una adolescente.

Cuando finalmente sintió el suelo con la punta de sus pies, se dejó caer y recuperó el aliento que había perdido, para luego volver a calzarse los zapatos y buscar la salida. Apenas cruzó el portón lo vio parado junto a un árbol y una motocicleta. Su cuerpo se detuvo instantáneamente por la sensación de deja vu que la invadió, por un segundo se sintió como la adolescente que había sido, la que huía de casa para montarse con él en una moto y recorrer la ciudad de noche.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión y su cuerpo volvió a responder, se acercó lentamente a él, quien a su vez no dejaba de mirarla, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido azul de tirantes que le llegaba un par de centímetros por sobre la rodilla y zapatos negros, la tela era vaporosa y se elevaba ligeramente con la brisa nocturna, lo que lo hacía sentir que sólo estaba imaginándola.

Se detuvo justo frente al chico y se quedaron mirando algunos segundos.

- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – preguntó con voz ahogada.

- ¿Y tú? – interrogó él alzando las cejas, si estaba allí era porque había decidido ir a su encuentro y eso también debía tener un motivo.

- No lo sé, vi tu mensaje y… supongo que quiero saber que pretendes…

- Nada… sólo quería verte…

- Me estás viendo ahora…

- Regálame esta noche – pidió él escuetamente, esa frase encerraba mucho más que esas simples palabras y a la vez podía ser interpretada de muchas formas, pero no era una propuesta indecorosa, sino más bien una súplica solapada.

- No estoy segura, Matt…

- Es tu despedida de soltera… se supone que deberías cometer una locura…- susurró -me refiero a escaparte por una noche – aclaró al percibir el sonrojo en sus mejillas – nada más…

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y se mordió el labio inferior, su cabeza decía que no, pero su corazón y su estómago la impulsaban a decir que sí y no pensar, dejar de analizar la situación y entregarse a esa noche sin reparos ni condiciones.

- Es verdad…- sonrió – hagámoslo…- añadió con decisión al extender la mano para recibir el casco que Matt le ofrecía.

Él se subió a la motocicleta y se puso el casco, Kari lo imitó, aunque tuvo algo de dificultad por el vestido. Después arrancaron y se perdieron entre las calles de Tokio.

Ella se afirmó de su cintura y se concentró en el viento que mecía su cabello para no rememorar todos aquellos momentos que se le venían a la cabeza ni escuchar el latido de su corazón, perdió toda noción del tiempo y se dejó embeber de la sensación de libertad que la invadió por la velocidad a la que se deslizaban por el asfalto. Después de algún tiempo recorriendo las calles, llegaron a una vieja y pequeña plaza que muy pocas personas conocían, ellos solían ir allí para no ser descubiertos por nadie. Justo enfrente había un edificio que llevaba muchos años deshabitado, ese había sido el escondite perfecto para esas noches que pasaban juntos.

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo al interior, subieron juntos las largas escaleras, eran por lo menos trece pisos, y a pesar de los años, la edificación se mantenía sólida y firme, llegaron a la azotea y tras empujar la puerta fueron recibidos por una refrescante brisa. Caminaron hasta el borde y se quedaron mirando el cielo por unos instantes, Kari se apoyó en la barandilla y él se quedó de pie tras ella.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó con voz cauta.

- Porque no quiero que nadie nos descubra, podrían inventar algo y lo que menos quiero es arruinar lo tuyo con mi hermano… este es el único lugar que se me ocurrió, el único que está lo suficientemente alejado de miradas indiscretas…

- Entiendo…- suspiró – pero no soporto los recuerdos ¿sabes?

- ¿Y crees que yo lo hago? – preguntó poniéndose a su lado, pero sin mirarla.

- Estos días han sido difíciles para mí… no creí ser capaz de soportar la presión de la boda y que tú estuvieras aquí, es…- se detuvo algunos segundos pensando en la palabra adecuada – doloroso…

- Pero mañana te casas… - dijo él resignado.

- Así es…- asintió – ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Crees que está bien que me case? – inquirió al tiempo que se giraba hacia él.

- Si eres tan feliz con mi hermano como yo te veo, claro que sí…- respondió sin mirarla, estaba siendo sincero, porque a pesar de que no era lo que quería que hiciera, no tenía derecho a evitarlo, no era quien para quitarles la felicidad que habían logrado juntos.

- Ya veo… es que tengo esta sensación que no se me quita con nada, como si alguien me estuviera diciendo a cada momento que estoy equivocada y que debería darme la vuelta y salir corriendo… es asfixiante…y…no sé explicarlo…

- Bueno, dicen que es normal que las novias se sientan así antes de casarse, estás nerviosa, pero cuando estés frente al altar, lo mirarás y… sabrás que estás haciendo lo correcto, estoy seguro…

- Es diferente…sé que tú me entiendes…-dijo con voz temblorosa – no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza, cada olor, cada sabor, cada lugar me recuerda a ti… - confesó y esperó por varios segundo que él dijera algo, pero sólo luego del abismal silencio que obtuvo como respuesta se dio cuenta de que quería que él le dijera que sentía lo mismo.

El rubio recibió sus palabras como la confirmación de algo que no quería saber, todo sería infinitamente más fácil si ella le dijera que ya no sentía nada por él, pero había dicho todo lo contrario, y aunque no había nada que deseara más que gritarle que sentía lo mismo, se calló, porque eso era lo mejor para todos.

- ¿No dices nada?

- Nunca haría algo que le hiciera daño a T.k… - fue todo lo que dijo para llenar el silencio.

- Lo sé…- suspiró Kari – yo tampoco, él es un hombre increíble y lo amo… sólo que no de la forma que quisiera… nunca volví a sentir lo mismo que cuando tenía quince años…

- Ustedes dos van a ser felices juntos… estoy seguro de eso…- le dijo él, y ella no supo si lo hacía para consolarla o convencerla, pero sintió que la realidad le caía encima de golpe, finalmente estaba asimilando la idea de que mañana sería la esposa de Takeru.

- Él me va hacer muy feliz, todo lo feliz que tú nunca pudiste ni podrías…- replicó dolida.

- ¿Eso es un reproche?... porque no creo que tenga mucho sentido, tú tomaste la decisión…

- Y tú la aceptaste demasiado rápido…- dijo en un tono ligeramente chillón, por estar conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir – sólo quiero olvidarme de todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo, porque te miro y… y todo sigue siendo igual… hay cosas que no sabes, como que fuiste mi primer beso…yo quería que fuera especial, pero…

- Yo te lo arrebaté…- la interrumpió él con tono arrepentido, realmente le sorprendía oír eso, jamás sospechó que había sido así.

- No, no te estoy culpando… supongo que no fue especial de la forma que yo deseaba, no sentí mariposas en el estómago, no hubo fuegos artificiales, no fue con quien quería que fuera, de hecho, fue confuso e incómodo, pero fue especial a su modo… ese beso es todo lo que un primer beso debe ser, inesperado e inolvidable…no perfecto como me lo imaginaba… fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primer todo…

- No, hay algo en que no lo fui y me hubiera gustado estar aquí para poder haberlo sido…

- ¿Por qué no lo fuiste entonces?

- Eras demasiado niña… tenía miedo de hacerte daño…y no sé si hice lo correcto, pero lo que si sé es que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a vivir ese momento contigo, haría las cosas diferentes…

- ¿Lo harías en serio? – preguntó ella mirándolo de soslayo y por primera vez él le devolvió la mirada.

- Si, quizás de esa manera ese recuerdo no me atormentaría tanto…

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio, reconociendo en las pupilas del otro al joven y a la niña de la que se habían enamorado hace tanto tiempo, y una vez más recordaron esa noche.

_Tai había salido y sus padres tampoco estaban en casa, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para darle una sorpresa a Matt. Hace poco más de dos meses que estaban saliendo a escondidas, pero cada día se sentía un poco más atrapada en ese romance furtivo. Cuando llegó a su piso y tocó el timbre, esperó ansiosa a que le abriera la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo y sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre él, sintió que toda la sangre se le subía a las mejillas arrebolándolas enseguida, no es que a su corta edad hubiera visto a muchos chicos prácticamente desnudos, sólo a su hermano una que otra vez, pero la sensación de ver al rubio cubierto únicamente por una toalla en la cintura no se parecía para nada a eso._

_- Ho…hola…yo… - boqueó un par de veces tratando de formular una frase coherente, pero no pudo y el chico la miraba entre sorprendido y avergonzado, no obstante, se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer y estuvieron así un par de segundos más, sumergidos en la incomodidad de aquel momento._

_- No sabía que vendrías, voy a cambiarme… sólo espera un momento…- dijo él tomando las riendas del asunto, pues le pareció lo más indicado siendo el mayor. _

_Y así la dejó sola en la entrada para irse a su habitación. Kari entró con pasos lentos y prácticamente se dejó caer sobre el sofá todavía impresionada por la bochornosa escena, se tocó las mejillas tratando de disminuir el sonrojo con sus manos frías y se quedó mirando el reloj a su espera. Matt no se tardó mucho, después de todo sólo tenía que ponerse unos jeans y una polera y ya estaba, pero le costó un poco salir del cuarto, porque la situación tampoco había sido cómoda para él. _

_- Kari-chan…- llamó deteniéndose atrás del sillón y la chica se volteó a verlo con una expresión de vergüenza mal disimulada – no esperaba que vinieras hoy, siento haberte recibido así…_

_- Fue culpa mía, quería darte una sorpresa…_

_- Y si que me sorprendiste…- asintió él sentándose a su lado.- ¿qué le has dicho a Tai?_

_- Nada, no está en casa, pero luego inventaré algo por si me pregunta…_

_- ¿Y tus padres?_

_- Fueron a visitar a una tía, no creo que regresen temprano…_

_- Entonces… ¿tenemos la tarde para nosotros?- preguntó aproximándose lentamente a ella, hasta el punto en que sus narices chocaron._

_- Así es…- sonrió tímidamente, dejándose besar por él. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, mientras sentía las manos del chico recorrer su espalda y su cintura, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir que besara su cuello y sin darse cuenta quedó recostada sobre el sofá. Las caricias fueron haciéndose más intensas cada vez, una de las manos de Matt bajó por su muslo y ella tuvo que contener un gemido por la sorpresa y lo nerviosa que comenzó a sentirse mientras la acariciaba._

_Con ambas manos tanteó el pecho de su novio hasta dar con el primer botón de su camisa y luchó algunos segundos para poder desabotonarlo, pero no pudo hacer mucho más cuando de pronto sintió que él sujetaba sus muñecas y la apartaba de si._

_Al separase se dio cuenta de el chico le había quitado su chaqueta y su falda estaba levantada a la altura de sus muslos, mientras que ella había logrado dejar al descubierto el pecho del rubio._

_Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, sólo había actuado por instinto, no pretendía nada, pero sintió que un calor la recorría por completo y esta vez no era producto sólo de la vergüenza._

_Por su parte, él sabía lo que hacían, sin embargo, había sido lo suficientemente idiota para dejarse llevar por sus hormonas y las suaves caricias de la chica, eso no estaba bien, se lo había planteado desde un principio, no la tocaría más de lo debido, Kari era la niña de los ojos de Tai, el sólo hecho de salir con ella era una traición._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó incómoda tanto por el silencio como por la posición en la que se encontraba, medio recostada en el sofá, apoyándose en sus codos y con el rubio de rodillas sobre ella, pero sin tocarla. _

_- Nada… sólo… creo que no está bien que hagamos esto… _

_- ¿No…no quieres? – preguntó con tono inseguro, la verdad lo que deseaba preguntar era otra cosa, pero no se atrevía y él se quedó mirándola como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podía decirle que la deseaba sin sonar como un depravado, o al menos sentirse como uno?_

_- Aún eres muy niña...- fue su única excusa.  
><em>

- Y me atormenté durante semanas pensando en cómo podía parecer más grande, más mujer… y ser lo suficientemente buena para ti…

- Eras mucho más que sólo suficientemente buena para mí… pero no quería arruinar las cosas, no quería aprovecharme de la situación…

- Al final parece que nuestra historia es una serie de malentendidos…

- Éramos demasiado inmaduros…

- ¿Y si no lo hubiéramos sido?... ¿crees que las cosas habrían sido diferentes?... ¿crees que todo sería diferente si nunca hubiera aceptado salir con T.k.?

- No lo sé… es demasiado tarde para hacerse esa pregunta….- suspiró Matt clavando su mirada en el cielo.

- Demasiado tarde para nosotros…- susurró Kari bajando la mirada, pero entonces vio una mano extendida hacia ella, así que alzo la vista para mirar al rubio.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó.

- ¿Bailar?... no hay música…- contestó confusa.

- No la necesitamos… la noche todavía no termina, déjame creer aunque sea por un minuto que no es demasiado tarde para los dos…

Y ella acabó cediendo ante tal petición, apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la sostenía de la cintura y ambos comenzaban a dar vueltas por el lugar, al tiempo que Matt susurraba una lenta melodía en su oído. Cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar, la verdad no tenía idea de que hora era, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era disfrutar esa noche a su lado sin que nadie los importunase, alejados de todo el mundo y de la realidad…porque esa sería la última noche.

* * *

><p>¡Y no hubo beso!, al menos eso reclamaría yo como lectora, sobre todo porque amo esta pareja, pero la escena no daba para uno, de todas formas ha sido el momento más Yamakari de la historia.<p>

Ahora si que queda poquito para el final... no sé cuanto tarde en actualizar, me imagino que entenderán que los estudios consumen mucho tiempo, pero aún así trataré de que sea pronto.

Por cierto, no tengo tiempo de revisar el capítulo, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error y espero que no haya ninguna incoherencia o falta demasiado grande.

**Sorita-san: **Que alegría volver a verte por aquí :) muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que encuentres hermosisima la historia y espero no defraudarte, porque tengo claro el final y ahora no me lo imagino de otra forma, pero creo que te gustará, en fin, que estés muy bien y que tengas una lindísima semana.

**Kamii 3: **Nunca te había respondido por aquí, pero muchas gracias por tu review y por apoyar todas las locuras que se me ocurren, bueno...menos la última, pero es entendible xD te quiero mucho mensa y espero que te guste este capítulo, que tengas una buena semana :)


	9. Un final y un comienzo Parte I

¡Hola! :D

Es un bonito día viernes de un perfecto fin de semana largo, por lo que debería estar aprovechando el tiempo libre para estudiar, pero en lugar de eso, estoy aquí actualizando la historia, porque ya no me aguantaba más y me demoré casi tres semanas en subir el final, motivo por el cual me disculpo, pero como saben, he estado un poco atareada en la universidad. Lo subo hoy, porque si no lo hacía esta semana, ya no sé cuando podría hacerlo. Dividí el capítulo en dos, aunque no quería hacerlo, pero son 16 páginas y quedaría desproporcionadamente largo en relación a los otros.

Ahora que estoy escribiendo esto me da un poco de penita pensar que se está acabado, sin embargo, es probable que pronto suba un nuevo fic, porque no resisto mucho tiempo sin inventar alguna historia y de hecho tengo varias ideas en mente para esta y otras parejas también.

Sólo un par de recomendaciones musicales antes de dejarlos leer en paz:

- "Amores dormidos" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, representa en gran medida lo que piensa Kari y me pareció justo que tuviera una canción, porque en el capítulo anterior les recomendé una para Matt.

- "Now you know" de Hilary Duff, la escuché esta mañana de casualidad y recordé que me gusta muchísimo, así que busqué la traducción, lo que me hizo pensar que tanto la letra como la melodía están perfectas para la historia, especialmente para la segunda parte de este capítulo.

- "With me" de Sum 41, la cual como se darán cuenta ya había recomendado hace algunos capítulos atrás, así que se las recomiendo muchísimo, porque me encanta imaginar a Matt cantándola y también cuadra perfecto con la trama.

- Cualquier canción romántica que les guste, es una simple sugerencia, porque en lo personal me gusta mucho leer con música, pero por supuesto pueden pasarlo por alto xD

Ay! una última cosa, y lo más importante, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta locura: 0809m, Agusrdk, anaiza18, Kamii 3, Sorita-san y azuritha ^^ realmente aprecio mucho cada uno de sus comentarios.

Creo que eso es todo, espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y nos vemos al final :)

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p>Aquella noche Kari se coló sigilosamente al interior de su casa cerca de las tres de la madrugada, pensó que todos estarían dormidos, así que no vio a Tai oculto en una de las esquinas del salón, y no supo que él había estado esperándola desde que Sora lo llamó diciéndole que había desaparecido del local.<p>

_- ¿Qué escondes, Kari? _– susurró mientras la veía subir las escaleras en puntas de pie, llevando los zapatos en una mano.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó cerca de las ocho e incluso antes de abrir los ojos, el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue el matrimonio.

- Hoy me caso…- susurró sólo para constatar su realidad y enseguida vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. A pesar de que sólo se había escapado con su cuñado, lo cual podía llegar a ser sospechoso, pero no incorrecto, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad que trepó desde su pecho hasta instalarse en su garganta, formando un nudo que le costó mucho soltar.

Se levantó casi de un salto de la cama y fue al baño para ver su reflejo, ese día debía lucir radiante sólo para Takeru, ese día sería el mejor de toda su vida, ese día tendría que sonreír como de costumbre, aunque sintiera los labios tirantes y no convenciera a todo el mundo, porque no convencería a todo el mundo, eso fue lo que pensó ocho horas más tarde luego de una extenuante jornada. Depilación, maquillaje, vestido, peinado, los zapatos, el ramillete de flores, todo estaba en perfecto orden hace casi una hora y ella seguía sentada frente al espejo, retocando cada milímetro de su rostro, aunque sabía que las maquilladoras habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pero por más que se miraba no lograba encontrar en esos ojos que le regresaban la mirada desde el reflejo a la joven alegre que solía ser, se sentía como una flor marchita, y tenía un vacío en el estómago que le producía nauseas, aunque poco tenía que ver con los nervios que suelen sentir las novias y eso lo sabía bien.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones, sin embargo, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar para autorizar que entraran.

- Adelante…- dijo con la mayor calma que pudo reunir y enseguida la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la cabellera castaña de Tai que apenas se asomó para poder ver el interior del cuarto.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Claro que sí…- respondió con una tenue sonrisa y su hermano finalmente entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Caminó lentamente por la habitación deteniéndose justo atrás de ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos, lo que le permitió ver lo bien que lucía con el esmoquin que había comprado para la ocasión, y lo más importante era que a pesar de que estaba usando traje y corbata, las dos cosas que más odiaba, seguía siendo él, todavía podía ver en sus ojos café al niño revoltoso que había sido, al adolescente rebelde en el que se convirtió después y al hombre que ahora era, los tres en uno.

- Luces hermosa…- susurró contemplando el reflejo junto a ella.

- Y tú estás muy guapo, hermano… - sonrió la castaña.

- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ¿eh?

- Demasiado…

- ¿Prometes que no te olvidarás de mí ni me dejarás de lado?

- ¿Pero que tontería es esa?... sabes que nunca haría algo así…- replicó conteniendo la risa para que no pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

- Sólo me aseguraba…- sonrió – entonces… ¿estás lista?

- Si, ya casi estamos en la hora, así que hay que bajar…- dijo al tiempo que se recogía la parte delantera de la falda del vestido y se levantaba de la silla arrastrando la cola al caminar, pero sólo alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando su hermano la detuvo.

- Espera… no quiero ser majadero, pero esta será la última vez que lo pregunte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se volteó hacia él un poco intrigada por su actitud, más aún porque se tomó su tiempo para hablar.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer ningún gesto que delatara la incertidumbre que le causaba esa pregunta, y es que cuando se la había hecho hace una semana ni siquiera había pensado antes de contestar que sí, sin embargo, ahora titubeó un par de segundos, sopesando la posibilidad de responder que no.

- Claro que sí – respondió finalmente.

El castaño asintió un par de veces con la cabeza.

- Sólo tengo una pregunta más… y quiero que seas sincera conmigo, Hikari… ¿todo marcha bien?

- ¿Qué es este interrogatorio?... por supuesto que todo marcha bien, salvo por el hecho de que estás atrasándome y los invitados están esperando…Tai, voy a casarme… tienes que aceptarlo de una vez…

- Ese no es el problema… siento que algo no está bien contigo, lo veo en tus ojos y me preocupa… has estado actuando muy extraño esta semana…

- Sólo estoy nerviosa…-dijo mordiéndose un poco los labios.

- ¿Sólo eso?... Kari, quiero que entiendas algo, eres mi hermanita y no hay nada que me importe más que verte feliz…si me dices que todo está bien, te voy a creer aunque no me convenzas, sólo te pido que seas sincera conmigo…

Por segunda vez y en menos de cinco minutos, Tai la había metido en un aprieto.

- Todo está bien… - dijo con voz suave y enseguida su hermano la atrapó entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerzas contra su cuerpo, ella se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, simplemente dejándose abrazar y sintiendo esa protección que el castaño siempre le había transmitido, sólo por un segundo deseó poder quedarse así para siempre, pero fue justo cuando él la soltó.

- Muy bien, no hagamos esperar más a los invitados….- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla y permitir que saliera ella primero.

Tomaron la limusina enfrente de la casa y partieron rumbo a la iglesia.

Kari se sentó en una en una de las esquinas y se mantuvo mirando por la ventana durante todo el trayecto hasta que llegaron a la pequeña iglesia, luego de que Tai la ayudara a bajar la dejó en manos de su padre en la entrada y se coló sigilosamente en el interior del lugar hasta los primeros lugares en los que aguardaba su madre y todos sus amigos.

La música comenzó a sonar apenas ambos entraron a la iglesia, ella se sostenía fuertemente del brazo de su padre, y en la otra mano llevaba el ramo de rosas blancas. Antes de ingresar se había acomodado el velo, que caía hasta casi la mitad de su espalda y estaba agarrado en la parte superior del sencillo peinado que le habían hecho, que consistía en un recogimiento de cabello muy elegante y que formaba una pequeña cola en la que le habían hecho bucles.

Respiró profundo e inició el largo camino hacia donde estaba su novio, no miró a nadie mientras caminaba, sólo se concentró en sonreír aunque inconscientemente deseara buscar a Matt entre la gente, era muy probable que estuviera con el resto de sus amigos, pero quizás ni siquiera estaría mirándola y sólo ella tuviera esa sensación.

- Como te dije la vez que me anunciaron que estaban saliendo juntos, dejo a mi hija en tus manos y espero que la cuides…- dijo el señor Yagami.

- Lo prometo…- sonrió T.k. complacido antes de tomar el brazo de su novia.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar frente al altar y se detuvieron frente al sacerdote.

La ceremonia dio inició con todas sus formalidades.

- Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre… - La joven contuvo el aliento por los veinte segundos de silencio que precedieron a esas palabras, porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que él se levantara de su asiento, de que no la dejara cometer esa locura sola, y a la vez la idea le aterraba como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en su vida. Al final el silencio dictaminó que nadie se oponía.

Se giró hacia la derecha para mirar a T.k. de frente mientras el sacerdote le entregaba el anillo.

- Tú… Takeru Takaishi, aceptas a Hikari Yagami como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla…

Su mirada se dirigió a sus padres que estaban sentados en la primera fila, tomados cariñosamente de la mano, a su lado estaba Mimi junto a Izzy, Ken y Yolei, Joe, Davis, Codi y al final Matt. Sus ojos azul electrizante chocaron de frente con los de ella produciéndole escalofríos, los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle impidiéndole oír lo que el padre estaba diciendo, sólo escuchaba un susurro ininteligible y lejano, se quedó mirándolo casi sin pestañar y sintió una extraña sequedad en la boca, sólo la voz de su novio logró despertarla de ese letargo.

- Sí, acepto…- fue lo que dijo.

Regresó la mirada hacia él y extendió la mano izquierda permitiendo que deslizara la sortija por su dedo anular. Ahora era su turno.

- Tú… Hikari Yagami, aceptas a Takeru Takaishi como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo…

Su mente comenzó a divagar haciéndola perderse en un recuerdo.

_- ¿Crees en el amor? – preguntó una joven castaña con una tímida sonrisa, aunque sin mirar al joven sentado a su lado. _

_Ambos estaban en una banca del parque, el día estaba frío, pues muy pronto comenzaría el invierno. El rubio se removió incómodo en su lugar antes de responder._

- En las buenas y en las malas – trató de concentrarse en las palabras del sacerdote, pero le fue imposible.

_- No…- fue todo lo que susurró como respuesta, y aunque aquella respuesta le dolió un poco, quiso insistir en el tema._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

- En salud y enfermedad…

_- Porque nunca lo he sentido…-replicó con tosquedad._

_- Pero eso no quiere decir que no exista…_

_- Quizás tengas razón, sin embargo, no está entre mis planes enamorarme… _

Esa vez no lo había entendido, pero ahora podía comprenderlo, él tenía miedo a enamorarse tanto como ella, no obstante, se habían enamorado y era el sentimiento más maravilloso que había experimentado en su vida, ¿debía renunciar a eso?

- Hasta que la muerte los separe…- sólo el silencio posterior la hizo caer en la cuenta de que era el momento de dar su respuesta, una respuesta que a esa altura debía estar más que clara, al menos eso creían todos e incluso ella misma.

Sabía que todos estaban mirándola en ese momento, pero sólo eran dos las miradas que le importaban. Su novio la veía con una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación, en cambio Matt sólo la miraba y no podía descifrar que había detrás de esos ojos azules, siempre había sido así. ¿Cómo era posible que dos hermanos fueran tan diferentes, y peor aún, que ella se hubiese enamorado de los dos?, Takeru era en pocas palabras el hombre perfecto para ella, educado, respetuoso, caballeroso y trabajador, le faltaban palabras para definirlo, en cambio el mayor había sido el adolescente rebelde, un joven frío y huraño, el primero era capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies, le daría estabilidad y una vida perfecta, pero el segundo la había hecho tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Y sucedió, en ese instante comprendió lo que no había logrado entender en esa semana y ni siquiera en diez años, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar absolutamente todo por él, echaría por la borda todos esos años de relación y destruiría el castillo que ella misma se había encargado de construir en todo ese tiempo, porque Matt podía no ser el indicado, pero era lo que quería para su vida.

- No…- susurró y sin embargo, el silencio hizo que sonara más fuerte e incluso sintió que hacía eco en la enorme iglesia, manteniéndose en sus oídos por más del tiempo normal.

Takeru soltó su mano, la misma que había tomado hace un momento pensando que le sucedía algo, y fue justo en ese momento que su vida se derrumbó por completo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus mejillas y pudo percibir algunas miradas de estupefacción entre los presentes como las de sus padres y su hermano, pero no quiso mirar más.

- Lo siento mucho…- dijo con voz quebrada – y aunque sé que no es suficiente, es todo lo que puedo decir…- sollozó y sin mirar a nadie más, tomó su vestido y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.

Matt saltó de su asiento enseguida y fue tras ella, los demás se encontraban demasiado impactados como para reaccionar o hacer algo.

- ¡Kari! – gritó al atravesar la puerta y la vio detenerse en el primer escalón. - ¿qué fue todo eso?... ¿por qué…?

- ¿Por qué? – repitió ella interrumpiéndolo, y entonces se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaban con el maquillaje diluido entre sus pestañas – ¡porque te amo!... ¡te amo maldita sea!... y nunca dejé de hacerlo en estos diez años…

Matt ya lo sabía, ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro, pero nunca habían tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara y ella se lo había gritado. Quedó tan impactado que no supo que responder y tampoco hizo falta.

- Vaya, eso fue bastante esclarecedor…- aquella voz no era la suya, y tanto él como la castaña se paralizaron cuando vieron que Takeru los observaba desde la puerta, había presenciado la penosa escena – no se queden mirándome así, los dejaré para que hablen…- y a continuación se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar a la iglesia, pero la chica notó como su voz tembló en la última palabra, a punto de quebrarse y supo todo el daño que le había hecho.

- Kari…

- Por favor, Matt… ve con él, no lo dejes solo…

- Pero…- intentó rebatirle, sin embargo, no tuvo caso, pues la muchacha se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo.

Se tomó un minuto para pensar y finalmente se decantó por ir a ver a su hermano, al que encontró de pie en el lugar del novio, de frente a toda la gente que había asistido a la ceremonia que no se celebraría.

- Pido disculpas a todos los presentes por la escena que acaban de ver, la boda se cancela, pero los invito al restaurante en el que se llevará a cabo la cena que estaba programada, espero que pasen una buena velada…- ni siquiera supo de donde sacó fuerzas para pararse frente a los invitados y decir esas palabras con voz tranquila y actitud compuesta, pero luego de hacerlo caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la iglesia, la gente comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos y a conversar en susurros con quienes tenían al lado, armando un gran barullo.

- Damas y caballeros, si son tan amables pueden ir saliendo para dirigirse al lugar que se les ha indicado…- dijo Tai intentando ordenar un poco el caos que se había formado, y así la gente fue haciendo caso a su indicación.

Ninguno de los digielegidos sabía que hacer ni que decir, sólo Sora se mantuvo a su lado intentando apoyarlo, mientras él y sus padres despachaban a las personas que quedaban y luego se disculpaban con el sacerdote.

- Papá, mamá… yo iré a buscar a Kari, sé donde puede estar, ustedes vayan con los chicos y los demás invitados, no podemos dejarlos solos…- dijo con decisión y todos asintieron ante su disposición – amor, tú ve con ellos ¿de acuerdo?...acompáñalos…-añadió en un murmullo sólo para que Sora pudiera oírlo.

- Está bien, no te preocupes…sólo encuentra a Kari…- le respondió ella acariciando su mejilla y depositando un breve beso en sus labios.

- Eso haré…- dijo con decisión antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, pero unos pasos lo siguieron.

- Tai, yo iré por Kari…- dijo Matt a sus espaldas.

- Esto tiene que ver contigo, ¿verdad? – en su tono no había reproche, sólo curiosidad.

- Si, pero preferiría no hablar de eso ahora, no hay tiempo… necesito aclarar este asunto con ella…

- ¿Y de Takeru qué? – preguntó volteándose.

- Créeme, soy al que menos quiere ver en este momento…- dijo con resignación.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar que vayas a buscarla… has hecho suficiente por esta noche, Ishida…

- Tai, por favor… necesito decirle tantas cosas…

- Pero no lo harás ahora, tienes que cantar ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Pretendes que cante en la cena?... ¿en serio crees que eso sea una buena idea?

- Ella no querrá verte ahora…ni a ti ni a nadie, es mi hermana y la conozco mejor que cualquiera… sé lo difícil que tiene que haber sido tomar esa decisión en frente de todo el mundo y lo mal que debe estar sintiéndose… así que por favor, ve y has lo que tienes que hacer…yo me encargaré de esto… - había tal determinación en su voz que el rubio no se atrevió a contradecirlo y sólo lo observó alejarse antes de unirse al resto de sus amigos para partir rumbo al restaurante.

La novia fugitiva corrió durante varias cuadras y sólo se detuvo cuando se le acabó el aire y las piernas se le acalambraron haciéndola tropezar y caer al suelo. La gente se había detenido uno o dos segundos al verla atravesar temerariamente las calles sin siquiera mirar los autos o semáforos, pero ahora que yacía tirada contra el pavimento no había nadie cerca que pudiera ayudarla. Se levantó con cuidado y se quitó los zapatos decidiendo que sería más seguro caminar así, no tenía idea de donde estaba y tampoco le importaba, así que siguió caminando, llevando el calzado en una mano y sosteniendo su rasgado vestido con la otra. Sabía que debía verse horrible y desastrosa, pero no podía dejar de llorar, y a pesar de eso la presión en su pecho no desaparecía. Divisó una vieja plaza a lo lejos, no había nadie así que se digirió a ella pensando que sería un buen lugar para descansar, había algo que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso y se sentó sobre una de las bancas respirando profundamente, para luego dejar escapar el aire en un suspiro. A pesar de todas las terribles consecuencias que acarrearía lo que acababa de hacer, sabía que era lo mejor y no sólo para ella, sino también para Takeru, pues haberse casado con él habría sido engañarlo, jurándole un amor que no sentía, de verdad lo amaba, pero no de la misma forma que él a ella y por eso debía dejarlo libre para que encontrara una chica que pudiera corresponderle, pues no era merecedora de su amor, no cuando se había intoxicado con los besos de Matt, besos grabados a fuego en sus labios.

Ahora que lo pensaba con calma podía verlo todo con tanta claridad que se sintió estúpida por no haber abierto los ojos antes, la realidad era evidente y sólo la había dejado pasar. Estaba completa, absurda e irrevocablemente enamorada de Matt, no importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, si no era ese "chico" correcto que siempre había soñado, si no tenía nada que ofrecerle, no importaba nada, porque lo que sentía era más fuerte que todas esas cosas.

- Creí que podía encontrarte aquí…- esas palabras la sobresaltaron, haciéndola levantar la cabeza de golpe, pues había subido las piernas a la banca para abrazarse a si misma y enterrar su rostro entre ellas.

Cuando sus ojos dieron con la persona que había hablado, cuya voz había creído reconocer, se tranquilizó. Su hermano era la única persona con quien estaba dispuesta a hablar.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – preguntó el castaño con cautela.

No respondió, pero en cambio bajó las piernas y se arrinconó hacia uno de los costados, dándole a entender que podía hacerlo, de modo que el mayor dio dos pasos y se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

- De acuerdo…- suspiró al cabo de unos segundos – no soy ningún experto en romance y no tengo idea de lo que acaba de suceder allá, así que sólo vine aquí, porque pensé que necesitarías desahogarte o al menos sentir a alguien a tu lado… si quieres hablar te escucharé y si no me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que quieras regresar a casa…

- ¿No…no vas a juzgarme? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Juzgarte? – alzó las cejas dándole una mirada significativa – pues creo que habrá mucha gente que querrá hacer eso, ¿por qué iba hacerlo yo? soy tu hermano y siempre lo seré más allá de los años y sin importar lo que hagas…mi papel es protegerte y apoyarte en cualquier circunstancia, puedo ser tu padre, tu amigo o quien quieres que sea, sólo dilo…

Un sollozo le indicó que la chica había vuelto a llorar y al voltearse para verla no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que ella se aferrara a su cuerpo, pidiendo que la abrazara.

Así que deslizó las manos por su cintura y la sostuvo contra su pecho durante un largo rato.

- Yo no… quería hacerle daño… yo lo amo, pero no podía… fue demasiado para mí… no quiero que me odie, porque nunca dejaré de quererlo… y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal…sólo que…no me di cuenta a tiempo…lo siento tanto…- dijo Kari entre sollozos y al escucharla Tai no pudo contener una sonrisa al darse cuenta que aquella mujer de 24 años, en su interior seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita.

- Tranquila… sé que no querías herir los sentimientos de Takeru y que si hiciste lo que hiciste fue por una buena razón…

- No podía, Tai… no podía hacerle eso… traté de encajar en el papel que me correspondía, él me amaba y yo necesitaba seguir adelante, olvidarme de…- pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había estado apunto de revelar su secreto, el que sólo le había confesado a Yolei.

- Por casualidad… ¿estás hablando de Matt?

- ¿Cómo…cómo sabes tú eso?...

- Me gustaría decir que sólo es intuición de hermano, pero puede que él me haya confirmado mis sospechas cuando quise venir a buscarte…

- No entiendo…

- Hikari…- susurró con dulzura – te he cuidado desde que eras una bebé, me convertí en tu misma sombra cuando entraste a la escuela, aprendí que significaba cada uno de tus gestos, sé que siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para los demás y te olvidas de ti misma… ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te habías enamorado?

- ¿Siempre…siempre lo supiste? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Supe que había un chico, pero no pude descubrir quien y no quise forzarte a decírmelo, creí que acudirías a mí si me necesitabas y nunca lo hiciste, así que… simplemente dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso, al poco tiempo comenzaste a salir con T.k. así que pensé que él era el chico misterioso, sin embargo, tu actitud no era la misma… tu sonrisa no era tan amplia ni tus ojos brillaban de la misma manera…y de pronto, después de diez años ves a Matt y vuelves a comportarte como la misma adolescente enamorada que eras antes, así que sólo fueron deducciones como podrás darte cuenta…

- ¿Tan evidente era?

- No, claro que no…todos te veían felizmente enamorada, pero te conozco demasiado como para que pudieras convencerme, pequeña mentirosa…-dijo con ternura.

- Entonces… cuando me preguntaste en la habitación, ya sabías de que se trataba…

- Lo suponía, pero tienes 24 años, no podía decirte que hacer…

- ¿Y crees que finalmente hice lo correcto?

- Esa es una pregunta difícil, como te dije…no soy quien para juzgarte…

- Pero yo quiero saber, hermano… necesito tu opinión, aunque no sea favorecedora…

- Todos sabemos distinguir entre lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es, lo difícil es hacer lo correcto por encima de las circunstancias y lo que puedan pensar los demás, aún si hacerlo significa destruir todo aquello en lo que creíamos…tú pensaste que ser la novia de Takeru estaba bien y trataste de interpretar ese papel, hasta que te diste cuenta de que todo había sido un error…

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Que creo que hiciste lo correcto, de la forma y en el momento incorrectos…pero todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos Kari…

- Fui una tonta, jamás debí cegarme como lo hice, quise que todo fuera perfecto, todos parecían tan felices cuando comencé a salir con él que pensé que era lo que debía hacer…

- Hey, quiero que entiendas una cosa…no está mal tratar de hacer lo mejor para los demás, pero no debes olvidarte de ti, de lo que tú quieres y sientes…eres una chica valiente y esta noche me lo has demostrado, estoy orgulloso de ti…

- Gracias, hermano… te quiero mucho…

- Y yo a ti, pequeña…- dijo volviendo a atraparla entre sus brazos y permitiendo que ella enterrara la cabeza en su pecho.

- Tai…- susurró desde su posición luego de unos segundos. - ¿qué debo hacer ahora?

- Lo que dicta tu corazón por supuesto…

- ¿Y si no sé lo que dice mi corazón?

Tai sonrió comprensivamente.

- Vamos a casa, ¿te parece?... ha sido suficiente por esta noche…mañana podrás pensar con más claridad…

- Eso suena bien, pero tengo una pregunta más…

- Dime…

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- ¿No recuerdas este lugar? – preguntó sonriendo como si su pregunta le hubiera hecho mucha gracia, pero su hermana negó con la cabeza – solíamos venir aquí de pequeños, luego cuando te enojabas y huías de casa siempre venías a este sitio...

- Pero no estaba pensando, sólo dejé que mis pies me llevaran…

- Y ellos te trajeron al lugar indicado… quizás tu subconsciente creyó que aquí estarías segura…

- Ahora entiendo…- susurró.

- Vamos, ya es tarde…- dijo levantándose para ofrecerle la mano.

En ese mismo momento todos los invitados estaban cenando, y a pesar de que lo único que Matt quería hacer era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, se había subido al escenario para interpretar un tema, pero por primera vez se sentía fuera de lugar en ese espacio que siempre había sido ideal para él, había cantado frente a miles de personas y ahora no era capaz de hacerlo, quizás era por el remordimiento, eso no lo sabía, pero por más que intentaba tenía la garganta apretada de tal manera que no podía emitir ninguna nota.

- Cántale a ella…- sugirió Mimi desde un costado del escenario.

- ¿A ella?... ¿a quién te refieres? – preguntó confundido

- A la chica en la que sea que estés pensando ahora…- dijo guiñándole un ojo y apenas se dio la vuelta y se perdió de vista se preguntó si sólo estaría diciéndolo para molestarlo o en realidad sabía algo, pero por algún extraño motivo le dio la inspiración necesaria para cantar, cantaría para Kari, esa era la solución.

Sujetó la guitarra con firmeza y puso los dedos sobre las cuerdas, para cuando comenzó a cantar todos desaparecieron a su alrededor, sólo podía verla a ella, los recuerdos fueron soltándose uno a uno en su cabeza y a pesar de la culpabilidad, por los escasos minutos que duró la canción se sintió bien.

Ella por su parte se encerró en su habitación, se desabrochó el vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo, luego se quitó el velo y permitió que su cabello cayera libremente por su espalda, entonces dirigió una mano a su cuello y encerró en ella la cadena que Takeru le había regalado hace unos días, esa que tenía forma de ángel y aunque quiso tirarla no tuvo el valor de romperla, ese pedazo de metal era lo único que quedaba entre ellos dos, todo lo demás se había destruido, así que se la quitó y la guardó en su velador, nuevas lágrimas amargas bañaron sus mejillas cuando se quitó la ropa interior y se puso la pijama.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y sólo pudo dormirse un par de horas después cuando la fiesta ya había acabado, pero no pudo descansar, porque soñó con Matt, ambos estaban en un tablero de ajedrez, ella en un extremo y él en el lado contrario, Takeru estaba al medio de ellos, pero en cuanto quiso dirigirse a su lado desapareció y le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que esa era una parodia de su realidad, había hecho un movimiento que la había dejado frente al hombre que quería, ya nada se interponía entre ambos, pero cuando corrió a su encuentro chocó con un vidrio que no había visto, aún seguía lejos de él.


	10. Un final y un comienza Parte II

Matt se despidió de todo el mundo y luego de llamar a su manager para que le consiguiera un boleto en el primer vuelo de mañana, se detuvo unos segundos a respirar la brisa nocturna, tenía que ir por sus cosas, porque aunque en algún momento había considerado simplemente marcharse se dio cuenta de que eso no sería justo, debía poner la cara, no podía dejar a su hermano solo aquella noche por temor a las recriminaciones que pudiera hacerle.

Luego de meter la llave en el cerrojo y girarla con cuidado, empujó la puerta y se encontró con el departamento a oscuras. Aún en la penumbra pudo darse cuenta de que había varias cosas rotas en el suelo, el ventanal que daba al balcón estaba abierto hasta la mitad y la cortina yacía en el suelo rasgada, como si alguien la hubiera tirado con fuerzas hasta que la tela cediera, la mesa de centro estaba volteada en un costado y cerca de ella había una botella de alcohol hecha trizas, cuyo contenido se había derramado en la alfombra, formando una enorme mancha en medio de su blancura.

Cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente mientras sentía los pedazos de vidrio molerse bajo sus pies, hasta que encontró a Takeru, estaba sentado en la mitad del pasillo, entre las piezas de ambos, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Todavía llevaba puesto el traje de novio, aunque tenía la chaqueta abierta y la corbata prácticamente deshecha. Al principio pareció no notar su presencia y estaba preguntándose como dirigirse a él, cuando el rubio giró la cabeza abruptamente y lo miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la botella de whisky en su mano derecha, probablemente había estado bebiendo y llorando desde hace horas, él habría hecho lo mismo, pero lo peor de todo era tener que soportar la fría mirada que le dirigía, no porque le doliera, sino porque sabía que se la merecía.

Quiso iniciar una conversación, pero no supo que decir, así que prefirió tratar de evadir el tema, después de todo, sin importar lo que dijera todo acabaría en un desastre, eso era seguro.

- Vine a buscar mis cosas, me iré mañana a primera hora…- dijo con tono neutral, pero en cuanto quiso dirigirse a su habitación, T.k. se paró de golpe impidiéndole el paso, por un momento pensó que lo golpearía o le arrojaría la botella, mas sólo se quedó mirándolo con una mezcla de rabia y dolor reflejada en sus pupilas.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? – preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Sí, no voy a disculparme, porque nada de lo que sucedió hoy fue a propósito… escucha, tienes que saber que Kari y yo nunca te engañamos…

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritó con furia y soltó la botella causando que ésta se hiciera añicos en el suelo de baldosa. - ¿cómo eres capaz de decir eso después de lo que vi?

- No viste nada y tienes que tener muy claro eso…

- ¿Me dirás que ustedes dos no estuvieron viéndose a mis espaldas?

- ¿Cuándo querías que hiciéramos eso?... estuve afuera del país casi por diez años, vine muy pocas veces durante ese tiempo y cuando lo hacía sólo era para verte a ti…lo que sucedió entre Kari y yo no pasó mientras ustedes dos estaban juntos, desde que ella se convirtió en tu novia nunca volví a tocarla…- dijo con sinceridad – si quieres no me creas, pero esa es toda la verdad…

- No, no lo es…- contradijo el menor – ella dijo que te ama, Matt… te ama a ti y nunca tuvo el valor de decírmelo…

- No la juzgues ahora, ella te ama T.k… puede que sólo esté confundida…

- No lo está, yo vi como te miraba… a mi jamás me miró así…

- Por favor, no hagas esto…- suplicó – no te hagas más daño…

- Demasiado tarde para eso…- susurró bajando la mirada

- Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo…

- ¡No!... tú no lo sabes… ¿y sabes por qué no?... porque tú eres una estrella de rock, has tenido a tus pies a todas las chicas que has querido y todavía más… ¿por qué Kari?...es lo único que quiero saber… ¿por qué la elegiste a ella?... siempre supiste de mis sentimientos…

- No lo sé… lo siento mucho, pero no puedo responderte eso, porque ni yo mismo lo sé…mi corazón la eligió de la misma manera que el tuyo, y aunque quise evadir lo que sentía no pude…

Ambos se quedaron callados ante esta última declaración.

- Realmente la amas, ¿verdad? – preguntó T.k. en un susurro.

- Sí, pero…lo nuestro jamás funcionaría, en cambio tú puedes hacerla feliz…perdónala y verás como las cosas se arreglan, yo desapareceré de la vida de ambos, lo prometo…

- Ella no me quiere a mí… yo la perdonaría, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta de obligarla a volver conmigo…

- Si la amas no deberías pensar tanto en los peros…- susurró Matt.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú? – replicó el menor con ironía.

- ¿No lo entiendes?... ella y yo no tenemos ninguna oportunidad juntos… ¿sabes qué?...olvídalo, no quiero hablar de esto… - dijo pasando por su lado.

- Ese es tu problema, Matt… jamás quieres hablar las cosas…- le reprochó Takeru antes de que se encerrara en su pieza.

Sacó su maleta y comenzó a echar rápidamente las cosas en ella, simplemente las arrojaba desde el clóset, después de todo no había traído mucha ropa, sólo lo indispensable. Su celular comenzó a sonar y tras comprobar que no se tratara de ninguna persona indeseable, contestó.

- Hola… ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Ehh… bueno… lo intenté Matt, pero desgraciadamente todos los vuelos están completos, sólo pude conseguirte uno que sale a las once de la mañana.

- Eso es muy tarde, quiero irme ya de aquí… ¿no entendiste cuando te lo dije?

- Si entendí, pero son las 3 de la madrugada….¿qué esperabas que consiguiera si me llamas a esta hora?...

- Está bien…- resopló – tienes razón, no es tu culpa…

- ¿Entonces aceptas el de las once?

- Si, el de las once me parece bien…- suspiró.

- Una última cosa… ¿todo está bien?

- No…

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?... ¿algo que deba saber?

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto, estaré esperándote, pero llámame cuando llegues…

- Eso haré, gracias…- dijo antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tras terminar de empacar sacó su maleta y su bolso de mano para irse, T.k. ya no estaba en el pasillo, por lo que supuso que se habría encerrado en su cuarto, ni siquiera se imaginó que el menor lo había escuchado hablando por teléfono, ni de que lo estaba observando desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, cuando él se quedó parado frente a su puerta, sin saber si despedirse o sólo marcharse de una vez.

- Hasta pronto, Takeru…- fue lo que acabó diciendo en un susurro que creyó que era demasiado bajo como para que él lo escuchara, pero no esperaba una respuesta de todas formas, así que sin alargar más ese tortuoso momento salió del departamento sin mirar atrás. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, habría alcanzado a distinguir la silueta de Takeru junto al ventanal, mirándolo detenidamente hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Caminó un buen rato por las calles de la ciudad, conocía varios hoteles, pero lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ir a encerrarse a uno, lo que necesitaba era aire puro, eso siempre lo calmaba.

Así que anduvo sin rumbo durante casi una hora, en algún momento se planteó la idea de ir a ver a Kari, pero la desechó inmediatamente, pues luego de lo ocurrido debía estar agotada y triste, era muy probable que no quisiera verlo, eso le había dicho Tai al menos, y aunque fuera a verla ¿qué le diría?... era cierto que ella había dejado a T.k. por él, pero cuando se imaginó la remota posibilidad de que eso sucediese, no se sentía tan frustrado como se sentía ahora, ni tan arrepentido y desalentado. Cualquiera podría decir que era el momento de luchar por ella, de decirle todo lo que sentía, de pedirle que fuera su novia, de hacer todo lo que postergó durante tanto tiempo, pero no podía, porque eso le rompería más el corazón a su hermano, apenas podía soportar ser el responsable del estado en el que lo había encontrado en el departamento, no podía añadirle una carga más, ya les había ocasionado mucho daño a ambos por una noche.

Cuando se cansó de andar en la penumbra, decidió buscar alojamiento por el par de horas que le quedaban en Tokio, así que entró al primer lugar que encontró, y tras hacer los trámites necesarios, se encerró en la habitación, dejando las maletas a un costado de la puerta y sacando únicamente su guitarra.

A la mañana siguiente Kari se despertó a eso de las diez, no había dormido casi nada y estaba muy cansada como para levantarse de su cama, así que se giró hacia un costado presionando con fuerzas su almohada, todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho, le resultaba inverosímil pensar lo fácil que era destruir una relación de tantos años, y peor aún, lo fácil que era destruir el corazón de alguien.

- Nunca quise hacerte tanto daño, T.k…- suspiró, y unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse.

- Kari… ¿estás despierta? – preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

- Adelante, hermano…

El castaño sólo se asomó sin atreverse a entrar, pero por su cara de preocupación supuso que algo malo sucedía.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿por qué tienes esa cara?...

- T.k. está abajo, no quiso entrar, pero dice que quiere hablar contigo…

- ¿Realmente quiere verme? – preguntó asombrada.

- Eso fue lo que dijo… si no estás lista para verlo puedo hacer que se vaya…

- Claro que no, bajo enseguida…- dijo levantándose deprisa para ir a tomar su bata y agarrarse el pelo en un moño, no tenía tiempo para ponerse más presentable que eso.

Bajó las escaleras tras su hermano y le pidió que la dejara sola con él. Se asomó a la entrada, pero el rubio estaba al menos a un metro de ella, así que se acercó sigilosamente a él hasta que estuvo a sus espaldas.

- Tai dijo que querías verme…- murmuró.

T.k. se giró lentamente hacia ella y se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de hablar, estaba muy pálida y tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente de tanto llorar, al igual que él.

- Así es…- fue todo lo que dijo.

- Gracias… gracias por venir y darme la oportunidad de explicarte lo que sucedió…- dijo esperanzada.

- No vine aquí a pedirte explicaciones, no las necesito…- la interrumpió.

- De acuerdo…- suspiró Kari – entonces dime todo lo que tengas que decirme…me tragaré cada una de tus palabras en silencio…

- Tampoco a reprocharte nada…

- No lo entiendo… pensé que estarías molesto…

- ¿Molesto? – preguntó enarcando las cejas - ¿me dejas por mi hermano el día de nuestra boda y creíste que estaría molesto?

- Tienes razón… debes estar más que molesto…

- ¿Quieres saber lo que siento?... ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?... dolor… debo reconocer que pasé por toda clase de emociones contradictorias anoche, pero después de gritar y romper todo lo que encontré en mi camino, lo único que queda es dolor… y lo tengo tan metido adentro que no sé como sacarlo…

- Dime a que has venido…- pidió en un susurro.

- A despedirme…

- ¿Despedirte? – preguntó con actitud perpleja.

- Me voy a Francia hoy en la tarde, iba irme sin despedirme de ti, pero no podía hacer eso…

- Takeru, no es necesario llegar a estas circunstancias… todo fue mi culpa… si quieres estar lejos, soy yo quien debería irme, prometo no buscarte…

- No lo entiendes, no me voy por ti…no completamente… hace unos meses una editorial francesa me propuso un contrato muy conveniente, en ese momento me negué porque no podía irme y dejarte aquí sola, iba decírtelo después de nuestra luna de miel…

- ¿Planeabas que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos a Francia?

- Así es, pero en vista de que los planes han cambiado un poco, prefiero irme ahora… será lo mejor para los dos…

- Sobre todo para ti…

- Para ambos, Kari… escucha, quiero que sepas…que tengas la total certeza de que no te odio… no te odié ayer, no te odio hoy y no quiero odiarte nunca, no creo ser capaz de llegar a hacerlo algún día, pero… si me quedo sería muy doloroso, necesito poner distancia entre ambos por algún tiempo, al menos hasta que logre sacarte de mi corazón… ¿comprendes? – preguntó poniendo delicadamente las manos sobre sus mejillas, una lágrima de la chica cayó sobre su dedo, así que la acarició con sutileza para secarla.

- Sólo…dame un minuto para recobrar el aliento…- pidió ella con voz ahogada y se quedaron de pie en la entrada de la casa mirándose a los ojos por algunos segundos, memorizando el rostro del otro en ese gesto.

- Te quiero, T.k…- chilló ella rompiendo a llorar y enseguida lo abrazó.

Él la recibió con calma y cerró sus ojos.

- Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, recuérdalo donde sea que estés… sé que cometí un error…

- Shhh yo no quiero explicaciones, ya te lo dije…-susurró en su oído – eso sólo nos alejaría más… esto no es un cuento, las cosas no se arreglarán tan fácil, lo único que puedo prometerte es que regresaré… no sé cuando, pero lo haré…

- Y yo estaré esperando aquí… a que llegues con la mujer de tu vida de la mano y me la presentes…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti mi ángel? – preguntó apartándola cuidadosamente de su cuerpo. – lo amas, ayer lo dijiste…

- Así es…

- Entonces no lo dejes ir otra vez, no lo pierdas…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Supuse que no lo sabrías… no te dijo nada, ¿verdad?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- En este momento debe estar rumbo al aeropuerto…su vuelo sale a eso de las once…

- ¿Volverá a irse?

- A menos que tú lo detengas…lamento no tener más información, pero se fue del departamento antes de que amaneciera…

- No tienes que disculparte… quizás sea mejor así…

- ¿Lo dejarás ir por segunda vez?...

- ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Ir por él y obligarlo a quedarse desde luego…mi hermano nunca ha sido muy dado a demostrar sus emociones, antes prefiere huir… si lo amas, no dejes que se vaya…

- Comprendo…

- Adiós…- susurró posando sus labios sobre la frente de ella un par de segundos, luego se apartó y se quedó mirándola como si estuviera planteándose la posibilidad de besarla en la boca, posibilidad que desechó dando un paso atrás para luego voltearse y perderse por la vereda.

Kari lo observó irse hasta que se perdió de vista en la esquina y suspiró, pese a que tenía que renunciar a su amistad por el bien de él, se sentía mucho más aliviada que la noche anterior.

- ¡Hermano! – llamó cuando volvió a ingresar a su casa, y tras hablar con Tai, ambos partieron al aeropuerto veinte minutos más tarde.

- Ok, hasta aquí llego yo…- dijo él, deteniendo el auto frente a la entrada.

- ¿Qué?... creí que me acompañarías…

- ¿Y quieres que toque el violín mientras ustedes se besan, también? – preguntó irónicamente.

- No sé si pueda conseguir que se quede… esto no es una telenovela o una película… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer, correr como loca?

- De hecho sí…y no te olvides de los guardias, no dejes que te atrapen…

- Hermano…- protestó ante la sonrisa socarrona de Tai.

- Vale, me dejo de bromas, aunque eso es verdad… no tienes permitido entrar, así que… alcánzalo y dile lo que sientes antes de que los guardias te saquen…

- Bien…- suspiró – eso haré…- abrió la puerta del auto y salió de él dando un portazo.

Luego de preguntar por el número del vuelo a Nueva York que salía a las once y que le indicaran el camino, constató la hora en su reloj, faltaban sólo diez minutos, así que debía estar por abordar si no lo había hecho ya. Corrió a toda prisa las escaleras mecánicas y luego atravesó el pasillo hasta el final, empujando a la mayoría de la gente en el camino, casi tropieza al doblar en la esquina, pero finalmente vislumbró a lo lejos la entrada del vuelo, uno de los guardias se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Espere por favor! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas – necesito entrar…

- Lo siento mucho señorita, pero me temo que eso no será posible, porque el avión está completo… partirá en cinco minutos más…

- No lo entiende… no pretendo viajar, sólo necesito hablar con alguien que está arriba de ese avión… es un cantante famoso, usted debe conocerlo….es muy importante…

- Lo lamento, pero las instrucciones son muy claras…no puedo dejarla pasar…

- ¡Demonios!... ¿acaso usted nunca ha perdido a alguien que ama por llegar demasiado tarde?... ¡necesito verlo!...

- Señorita, le pido que se tranquilice, me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero no puedo desobedecer ordenes… ¿me entiende?

- Si – suspiró – si lo hago… pero usted no me entiende a mí…mi hermano siempre dice que las órdenes están para desobedecerse…y aunque se ha metido en un par de problemas por eso, siempre encuentra la forma de arreglarlo… ¿no cree usted que seríamos más felices si nos olvidáramos de las reglas algunas veces?

- Señorita, tengo que pedirle que se retire o de lo contrario llamaré a alguien para que la saque, es mejor que se retire en buenos términos…

- No me iré hasta que me responda… ¿no lo cree usted así?

- Es probable que tenga razón, pero aún así no puedo ayudarla…

- Entiendo…- susurró con tono de resignación, pero eso sólo era el plan a – gracias…- dijo con una sonrisa triste y se giró sobre sus talones fingiendo que se marcharía para que el guardia se relajara, y en cuanto lo hizo se dio la vuelta y traspasó corriendo la barrera,

Si él no podía ayudarla, por miedo a que lo reprendieran o a que lo despidieran, entonces tenía que entrar contra su voluntad, así ambos obtendrían lo que querían.

- ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! – lo escuchó gritar a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo y mucho menos se detuvo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

Corrió por el larguísimo pasillo hasta que llegó a la salida y divisó la última fila de pasajeros abordando. Su mirada viajó por todos ellos hasta que encontró al rubio. Tenía puesto un sombrero y unos lentes negros, probablemente en un intento de pasar desapercibid, lo que le produjo algo de risa, pues parecía un atuendo sospechoso que atraía más miradas de las que alejaba.

- ¡Matt! – chilló con desesperación al verlo avanzar y entregarle su pasaporte al encargado.

El aludido se giró hacia ella, reconociendo enseguida su voz.

- ¿Kari? – se sacó los lentes para poder constatarlo y tras hacerlo soltó su maleta para ir a su encuentro.

Apenas ella lo tuvo a su alcance se aferró a su cuerpo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y no lo soltó hasta varios minutos después.

- Quédate - sollozó en sus brazos – te necesito, no puedes irte otra vez, no después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- Señor, ¿va abordar el avión o no? - preguntó el encargado con tono educado.

Matt puso las manos en los hombros de la chica y de esa manera la apartó.

Todos los demás pasajeros había abordado, así que sólo faltaba él.

- Debo irme… tengo una gira que terminar y ya les hice suficiente daño a ambos…

- Creí que….yo pensé que…- pero se calló al darse cuenta de que no podía decirlo, así que intentó hacerlo de otra manera – leí tu carta… la que me escribiste hace diez años…- confesó.

- Lo sé…

- En ella decías que…

- ¿Qué te amaba? – preguntó, completando la frase que ella no se atrevía a terminar.

Kari asintió en silencio.

- Yo también te amaba y no tuve el valor de decírtelo, era sólo una niña, pero… anoche te lo grité, fue un impulso, nunca me imaginé que te lo diría de ese modo…y creí que… que tú sentías lo mismo…

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- No lo entiendes… te amo, Hikari… quizás más de lo que te amé hace diez años…- confesó mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola perder el aliento, esa si era una declaración de película, no como la suya.

- ¿Entonces por qué te vas? – preguntó casi sin voz.

- No tengo nada que ofrecerte, no puedo darte estabilidad ni todo el tiempo que te mereces, porque viajo constantemente a distintos lugares del mundo, eso es lo que soy...no soy Takeru...

- Si fuera a Takeru a quien quiero, me habría casado con él ayer… y hoy no estaría aquí suplicándote que te quedaras, pero las cosas no siempre son como deberían ser ni como quisiéramos… te quiero a ti, aunque no parezca lo más razonable y aunque no tengas nada que ofrecerme…

- Señor, por favor… el avión despegará en dos minutos…- insistió el encargado, acercándose a la pareja.

- Entonces concédame ese tiempo y subiré, lo prometo…-le dijo Matt – debo solucionar este asunto primero…- añadió a modo de explicación.

- Te irás…- susurró Kari desalentada – te dije que te amo y me dijiste que me amas después de diez años, pero aún así te irás…

- ¿Has considerado…- comenzó a hablar algo inseguro – la posibilidad de que sólo estés confundida y quieras al chico de 18 años con el que te veías a escondidas?... ¿Qué solo me quieres por la emoción que significaba tener un amor clandestino?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó con un tono cargado de frustración – no soy la misma niña de quince años, ni tú el chico de dieciocho…

- Es que no tiene ningún sentido que me quieras…

- Y ese es el punto, algunas cosas en la vida no tienen ningún sentido, simplemente son así, pero eso no significa que no valgan la pena...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás dispuesta a dejar todo por acompañarme en mi alocada vida?... no soy precisamente un hombre normal…

- Claro que no, eres el hombre más terco y estúpido que he conocido en mi vida, pero aún así te amo…

- Kari…- intentó rebatirle nuevamente, pero ella puso un dedo sobre su boca.

- Y he querido hacer esto desde hace una semana…- susurró agarrándose de su cuello con un brazo para alcanzar sus labios.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia y quitó la mano de su boca. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y finalmente fue él quien eliminó la distancia, robándole el beso que tanto había anhelado durante esos días.

Y se besaron en mitad del aeródromo, ignorando las miradas curiosas que se habían asomado por las ventanas, y la presencia del encargado que esperaba a cumplir con su tarea.

Cada uno percibió la ansiedad y los nervios del otro en ese beso que habían esperado por tanto tiempo, y a pesar de que Matt alegaba que no tenía ningún sentido que ella la quisiera y que no podían estar juntos, para ambos la vida cobró más sentido en ese momento, como si fuesen dos piezas de un puzzle destinadas a encajar, como si cada pieza de ese rompecabezas compuesto por la vida de ambos y el intermitente romance que habían vivido desde jóvenes, tomara su lugar en la historia.

Él la asió de la cintura con fuerzas y ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello, subiendo una de sus manos a su nuca para jugar con su cabello, y sólo se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se les hizo evidente.

Los dos estaban sonriendo, Kari con esa amplia sonrisa que siempre regalaba a todo el mundo y Matt sólo sonreía a medias, pero eso era suficiente para demostrar su felicidad, y ella lo entendía.

- No te vayas…- pidió.

- Quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo…- dijo él con gravedad.

- Si puedes…

- No puedo, porque mi banda está esperándome en Nueva York, debo terminar la gira…

- ¿Y entonces…?

- ¿Podrías esperarme?

- ¿Esperarte? – preguntó soltándolo con lentitud.

- Kari, no puedo decepcionar a mis fanáticas…

- ¿Pero si puedes decepcionarme a mí? – preguntó dolida - ¿otra vez?

- ¿Ves por qué te lo decía?... tengo una vida poco convencional, y no creo que estés lista para poder lidiar con eso…

- Pero te amo…

- Y yo a ti…sólo te pido que me esperes unos meses…

- Eso me trae un mal recuerdo…

- Pero esta vez será distinto, ahora tienes mi promesa de que volveré… no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, no quiero perderte…volveré, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó poniendo ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Kari.

- Y yo tendré que esperarte otra vez…

- No puedo obligarte a hacerlo si no quieres…- dijo retirando sigilosamente sus manos para luego dar un paso atrás.

- No puedo dejarte ir ahora después de lo que acaba de pasar… acabo de sentir lo mismo que hace años no sentía…

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Que esperaré… quizás sea bueno que estemos separados algunos meses, así tendré tiempo de poner en orden mi vida otra vez…

- Y yo la mía...- susurró.

En ese momento Kari volvió a abrazarlo con fuerzas, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho y embebiéndose del olor de su colonia, tratando de memorizar la forma en que su cuerpo encajaba con el suyo para cuando no lo tuviera a su lado.

- Señor, debe subir enseguida, ya ha retrasado mucho el vuelo….

- Ya casi estoy listo…- dijo Matt, dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante, a la que el encargado respondió con unos labios fruncidos, pero se alejó para dejar que se despidieran.

- Promete que regresarás…

- Lo prometo… no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo…

- Ni yo…

- Debo irme…- dijo antes de depositar un breve beso sobre sus labios, pero cuando se alejó ella volvió a jalarlo hacia si misma para besarlo de nuevo. – adiós…- se despidió comenzando a alejarse de espaldas, para luego darse la vuelta e ir por sus cosas.

- Adiós…- susurró Kari sólo cuando estuvo lejos y luego agitó la mano cuando él se detuvo a mirarla antes de abordar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los guardias llegaron para sacarla, a lo cual accedió de inmediato sin poner resistencia. Sólo se detuvo en la puerta y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver como el avión emprendía el vuelo, lo observó hasta que se difuminó a lo lejos junto con el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y que ahora era reemplazado con la esperanza de lo que sería...

* * *

><p>Wow... cuando vuelvo a leerlo me parece mucho más corto de lo que en realidad es, pero quiero confesar una cosa...no me gustó el final u.u creo que salió demasiado trillado, el único motivo por el que no me atreví a cambiarlo fue porque cada vez que cambio una escena alargo más la historia y creo que en este caso, de haberlo hecho habría sido alargar algo que no daba para más...<p>

En fin, fuera de mis cuestionamientos existenciales, esta es la forma en que tenía pensado que acabaría desde un principio, me gusta demasiado la pareja de Matt y Kari como para no dejarlos juntos, sin embargo, creo que dentro de lo cliché que fue, no fue un final tan feliz ni perfecto para la pareja, y menos para T.k. Incluso si hubiera terminado de otra forma, él habría tenido que sufrir...

Los invito a dejar su opinión, para mí es muy importante y espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero recuerden además que tengo pensado hacer un epílogo, el que seguirá el hilo de la historia, es decir, tratara de la pareja principal, pero también de T.k., cuéntenme si les gustaría saber de algún otro personaje o pareja en particular.

Me parece que no tengo nada más que decir, les mando un beso y un abrazo a todos, gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí :)


	11. Epílogo

Una...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco... seis semanas sin actualizar! verdaderamente necesitaba escribir y sobre todo subir el epílogo que había prometido. Como siempre que me sucede, pido las disculpas correspondientes por la tardanza, pero la universidad me tenía vuelta loca y finalmente tuve un fin de semana largo, que para mejor, fue luego de terminar una oleada de pruebas.

Como ha pasado tanto tiempo, puede que no haya quedado como quería en un principio, pero de todos modos me ha gustado el resultado y lo subo para compartirlo con ustedes.

Es un poco cortito, pero traté de mostrar un poquito la historia de los demás personajes, sobre todo la relación de Tai y Sora, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Azuritha, la verdad hasta leer tu review, no había considerado hacer una segunda parte, de hecho en el epílogo creo haber cerrado todos los cabos sueltos que quedaron al final, pero desde que me escribiste mi cabeza comenzó a hacer malabares, incluso mientras estudiaba, y me han surgido varias ideas para hacer una historia en la que cuente todo lo que ocurrió en estos dos años que quedan en blanco, así que tendré muy en mente tu idea, gracias :)

Sin intención de prolongar más la espera, pongo el disclaimer y los dejo con el epílogo. Gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior :D

_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo<em>

_2 años después…_

Una mujer se encontraba mirando por la ventana aquella mañana, los rayos del sol golpeaban el vidrio dando de lleno en su cara y sonrió ampliamente al recordar lo prometedor que era ese día, porque ese era el día…. El día que volvería a ver a Takeru.

- Buenos días…-saludó alguien con tono somnoliento, así que se volteó a mirar a Matt, que la observaba desde la cama - ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- No lo sé… supongo que se me quitó el sueño…

- Estás ansiosa ¿eh?

- Un poco…- admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – me da un poco de miedo…

- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

- No lo sé…- suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a él, quien se apoyó en sus codos para poder estar más cerca y acariciar su mejilla.

- Todo saldrá bien… lo sabes ¿no?

- Si… sólo no puedo evitar estar ansiosa…- sonrió.

* * *

><p>- T.k… ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó alguien desde el otro lado.<p>

- Claro, adelante…- asintió el rubio, mientras continuaba viéndose al espejo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... el taxi ya nos está esperando, tenemos que irnos…- dijo una joven mujer asomándose a la entrada del baño - ¿todo está bien?

- Sí, sólo necesitaba hacer algo…- le explicó con una sonrisa, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello y desenganchaba una delgada cadena que había llevado consigo desde hace dos años.

Ella lo observó sorprendida y se acercó por detrás algo titubeante.

- Habías dicho que sólo te la quitarías el día que dejaras de amarla…

- Y eso ha sucedido…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque te amo a ti, Kat… - confesó el rubio, volteándose hacia su novia.

* * *

><p>- Tai… ¿todavía no estás listo?... ya casi es la hora de irnos…- dijo Sora ingresando a la sala de estar.<p>

- Lo sé, lo sé… es que estaba un poco ocupado…

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Sólo… veía algunas cosas…

- De acuerdo…- murmuró sin convencimiento, pues hace días que estaba actuando extraño - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro…

- ¿Si pasara algo malo me lo dirías, verdad?

- Sí, Sora… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, hace días que luces preocupado… y supongo que has comenzado a preocuparme a mí también…

- Lo has notado, ¿verdad? - preguntó con una débil sonrisa

- ¿Entonces sucede algo?

- Sí, pero no es nada malo…creo…

- Dilo de una vez…

El castaño suspiró largamente antes de hablar.

- Escucha, no es fácil para mí decir esto…llevo días planeándolo y luego de haber visto una veintena de películas concluí que no hay forma apropiada para hacerlo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?...

- Es que… quería que fuera especial… como en las películas que ves, pero yo no soy una galán de esos y cuando intentaba decir los diálogos sonaba demasiado cursi… no parecía yo…así que creo que sólo lo diré…

- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó aún confundida.

- Me gustaría que fueras mi esposa…

La chica se quedó mirándolo sorprendida, con los labios entreabiertos y sin pestañar.

- No quise decirlo de esa forma, me refería si a ti te gustaría casarte conmigo… rayos, yo tenía el anillo en algún lugar, estoy seguro de que lo traía conmigo…- refunfuñó torpemente mientras hurgueteaba con desesperación sus bolsillos, hasta que Sora puso una mano en su brazo, deteniendo su movimiento.

- Déjalo, no es necesario…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptas? – preguntó Tai sin ocultar la decepción en su voz.

- Claro que no, tonto… sólo necesitaba un minuto para asimilarlo, me encantaría ser tu esposa…- sonrió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿En serio?... ¿entonces por qué estás llorando? – una tenue sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

- De emoción, supongo…no puedo saberlo, nunca nadie me había pedido matrimonio…

- Siento que no haya sido como esperabas…

- Te equivocas, fue mucho mejor… infinitamente mejor que en esas películas cursis…- sonrió mientras enlazaba sus brazos atrás de la nuca de su novio y lo besaba, tras unos minutos tuvo que apartase – anda ya, tenemos que irnos…los demás nos deben estar esperando…

- ¿En serio tenemos que irnos ahora?... – bufó.

- Claro que sí, Tai…sabes que hoy es un día especial… hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos…

- Lo sé, pero esta noche no te escaparás de mi Takenouchi…- sonrió con picardía antes de coger la chaqueta del sillón y tomar de la mano a su novia para guiarla hasta la salida.

* * *

><p>- Mira eso, ya casi todos han llegado…- dijo Matt mientras se acercaban al grupo de personas que aguardaban junto al claro.<p>

- Es verdad, pero no veo a mi hermano…

- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, y sabes que la puntualidad nunca ha sido una de sus virtudes…

- En eso tienes razón…

- Hola chicos, ya estamos aquí… espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- se anunció el rubio.

- ¡Hola!... claro que no, todavía faltan algunos…- lo saludó Izzy - ¿cómo estás, Kari?

- Bien… ¿y ustedes?

- De maravilla… ¿no es así, Mimi?

- Por supuesto…- sonrió la muchacha acercándose con un pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Wow… pero que pequeño tan encantador, ha crecido demasiado rápido…no lo veía desde que nació… - sonrió Kari.

- Ya tiene ocho meses… saluda a tu tía, Toshi-kun.

- Está muy lindo, Mimi… se parece a los dos…- opinó Matt.

- ¡Hey!... ¿y nosotros estamos pintados? – preguntó Davis acercándose a los cuatro.

- Lo siento, Dai… sólo estamos saludando al pequeño…

- No importa, Kari… estás hermosa hoy…

- Cuidado con tus comentarios, Motomiya…- intervino Matt, poniendo una mano en la cintura de su esposa, a pesar de los años y de que Davis había tenido muchas novias a lo largo de su vida, siempre le había guardado un especial cariño a Kari por ser su primer amor, o más bien, su primera obsesión como decían algunos.

- Tranquilo, Ishida… yo renuncié a ella desde que se comprometió con Takeru…- comentó, causando que un repentino e incómodo silencio invadiera el ambiente – bueno… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que quise decir…

- Sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir, no es necesario que lo aclares…- contestó Matt – vamos a saludar a los demás…- le susurró a Kari para acercarse al resto del grupo.

- ¡Yolei!... que alegría verte…

- Ya te habías tardado mucho… - sonrió la aludida, yendo a abrazarla, seguida de cerca por su pequeño hijo de tres años.

- ¿Cómo estás, Mike? – preguntó la castaña, inclinándose para estar a su altura.

- Bien, tía Kari…

- Que bueno…

- ¿Y tú cómo estás? – pregunto Yolei desde arriba.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Kari mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿estás lista para verlo? – susurró mientras se aseguraba de que Matt estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla.

- Lo he estado desde que se fue, tengo muchísimas ganas de volver a verlo…pero no sé, a la vez me causa un poco de miedo…sólo que no entiendo a que…- concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos un segundo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, es que me mareé un poco, pero no es nada serio…

- ¿Otra vez mareada?... ¿cuándo piensas ir al doctor?

- Lo haré a su debido tiempo…

- Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez, me preocupas…

- No tienes que preocuparte, en serio…- insistió Kari sonriéndole – confía en mí…

- Lo hago, pero eres muy terca… no sé porqué me extraña si eres igualita a Tai…

- ¡Hey!... me ofendes, mi hermano es un tozudo…

- ¿Con que un tozudo, eh? – dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

- ¡Hermano!... no estaba hablando de ti…

- Seguro que no, Hikari… me sorprende que a pesar de los años sigas mintiendo tan mal…

- Supongo que es otra cosa que tenemos en común…

- Ven aquí y dame un abrazo… - sonrió el mayor – hace siglos que no te veo… creo que olvidaste la promesa de no olvidarte de mi…

- Claro que no te he olvidado, sólo he estado un poco ocupada en el trabajo…

- Lo sé… ¿Ishida te está tratando bien, verdad?

- ¿Es que acaso lo dudas? – preguntó el aludido acercándose a los hermanos – con un hermano maniático como tú sería incapaz de tocar a Kari… nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarla, valoro demasiado mi vida como para hacerlo, además del pequeño detalle de que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, claro…

- No es necesario que lo repitas, Matt… suficiente tengo con soportar verlos juntos…

- Creí que ya habías superado el impacto, ya sabes…dos años y un matrimonio deberían ser suficientes…

- Es verdad, hermano…siempre me pregunté porqué no hiciste un escándalo en cuanto comenzamos a salir juntos…

- Que no haya hecho un escándalo, no quiere decir que no me haya planteado matar a Matt por haberse atrevido a salir contigo a mis espaldas…. ¡eras una niña!

- ¿Y recién hasta ahora te has dado cuenta de eso?... – se burló Matt.

- No tientes tu suerte, Ishida…aún estoy a tiempo de matarte…

- Y no está bromeando – intervino Sora - ¿quién creen que se tuvo que aguantar todos los discursos de hermano sobre protector en celo?

- Ohhh no había pensando en eso, Sora…supongo que estoy en deuda contigo…-sonrió Kari.

- Ambos lo estamos…si no fuera por ti, no estaría vivo…

- Que bueno que lo vayas entendiendo, porque si no fuera por mi encantadora prometida y el hecho de que has hecho feliz a mi hermanita, te habría ahorcado con mis propias manos por ser un pedófilo…

- ¿Has dicho encantadora prometida? – preguntó Matt sorprendido.

- Has oído bien…

- ¿Van a casarse? – terció Kari emocionada.

- Si, yo quería hacer el anuncio oficial, pero Tai acaba de adelantarse.

- ¡Felicidades!...me alegro muchísimo…- sonrió la castaña – ya era hora de que sentaras cabeza hermanito…

- Lo sé, lo sé…me tomé mi tiempo…- contestó el mayor.

Y luego de que todos se acercaran a felicitarlos, el enorme barullo que habían armado fue interrumpido por la llegada de los dos últimos invitados.

- Hola chicos, parece que hemos llegado justo a tiempo…- saludó Takeru animosamente.

Todos se callaron abruptamente y se voltearon hacia la recién llegada pareja.

- Que bueno que llegan, de hecho llegan un poco tarde…

- Lo sabemos, es que T.k. insistió en venirse en avión…- habló la joven que lo acompañaba – soy Katherine…

- Lo sé, la prometida de Takeru, yo soy Sora, un gusto conocerte…

- Un momento, yo te conozco de algún lado…- habló Tai - ¡tú eras la niña elegida de Francia!... ¿verdad que estoy en lo cierto?

- Así es…- respondió la chica amablemente.

- Pues es un gusto volver a verte…- sonrió el castaño y todos se acercaron a saludar.

Todos menos Matt y Kari, la última sólo observaba sin ser capaz de decir nada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eso creo…- susurró ella.

- Si quieres podemos irnos…

- No hace falta, tengo que hacer esto…- dijo con seguridad mientras soltaba su mano y se acercaba al grupo del cual se habían segregado.

Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio cuando la vieron aproximarse a T.k. y por espacio de algunos segundos sólo escucharon sus respiraciones.

- Hola… - dijo Kari, como si fuera incapaz de hilar una frase más larga.

- Hola…

- Chicos… ¿qué les parece si les damos un poco de tiempo a solas? – preguntó Matt, quien se había detenido a unos cuantos pasos de los demás.

- Es cierto, hay que buscar a los digimons…- lo secundó Sora y todos se fueron alejando.

La novia de Takeru se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero fue Kari quien se lo impidió.

- Por favor no te vayas Katherine, he esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte…- sonrió.

- Yo también deseaba conocerte a ti… pero puede que necesiten hablar a solas unos momentos, yo lo entiendo…

- Gracias, eso estará bien…- respondió T.k. – enseguida nos vemos…

La joven asintió y se alejó de los dos.

- Si mi hermano y tú me lo permiten, debo decir que estás hermosa… por lo que veo te ha cuidado bien…

- Lo ha hecho…- suspiró Kari – te he echado mucho de menos, ¿sabes? – preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

- Y yo a ti, mi ángel… pero sabes que todo esto fue necesario… al fin puedo volver a mirarte como mi amiga…

- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

- No preguntabas eso cuando éramos amigos…

- ¿Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes?

- No lo sé, Kari… acabo de regresar y necesito acostumbrarme otra vez, pero haré todo lo posible… sólo dame tiempo…

- Todo el que necesites…- sollozó acercándose a abrazarlo.

- No llores, no es así como imaginé nuestro reencuentro…

- No puedo evitarlo, de verdad me has hecho mucha falta…

- Y agradezco que hayas sido tan paciente…

- Te quiero muchísimo, T.k….- dijo aferrándose a su cuerpo.

- Yo también, eso nunca cambiará… significas mucho para mí…

La joven fue apartándose poco a poco para volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Aún eres el mismo… - sonrió – no sabes cuanto me alegra, supongo que tenía miedo de verte y descubrir que eras diferente, que nunca más sería lo mismo…

- Quizás nunca vuelva a ser lo mismo…pero si trabajamos juntos podemos recuperar nuestra amistad…

- Lo haremos, porque podemos hacer cualquier cosa juntos… con tu esperanza…

- Y con tu luz…

- Como en los viejos tiempos…- concluyó y se quedaron mirando algunos segundos en silencio.

- Siento no haber venido a tu matrimonio…- dijo bajando la mirada.

- No tienes porqué…- contestó Kari con una sonrisa triste.

- Pero lo hago… quise venir, pero no estaba listo…

- ¿Y ahora si lo estabas?...

- No sabía, así que sólo tomé el avión con Katherine y vine a descubrirlo…me di cuenta de que no podía vivir toda mi vida con miedo…

- ¿Y qué tal?

- Hice lo correcto... necesitaba verte, estos dos años me enseñaron que no puedo borrarte de mi vida, y a pesar de que no creo volver a amar a alguien como te ame a ti, puedo amar a Katherine de otra manera…

- Me alegra mucho que la hayas encontrado, mereces ser feliz…

- Igual que tú…- dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas – mi hermano y tú hacen una bonita pareja…

- Gracias…- contestó bajando un poco la mirada.

- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé…sólo… sólo mírame a los ojos…- pidió el rubio y la castaña alzó lentamente la mirada para encontrarla con la suya. – sé que hay algo que no quieres decirme…

La joven tragó saliva sin decir nada.

- Puede ser…- murmuró llevándose una mano a su vientre casi sin darse cuenta, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

- ¿Acaso estás embarazada? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

- No lo sé, supongo que te conozco demasiado Hikari… nunca has sabido mentir

- ¿Pero cómo adivinaste?

- Creo que…lo vi en tus ojos, brillan de una forma especial… entonces ¿cuánto tienes?

- Tres meses y medio… lo supe hace una semana…

- ¿Y él ya lo sabe?

- No…

- No entiendo… ¿por qué no se lo has dicho aún?

- Sólo…he estado buscando la forma, pero…

- No me mientas… - la interrumpió, haciendo que la chica suspirara derrotada.

- Me da miedo…

- ¿Miedo?... ¿a que podrías tener miedo si están juntos?

- A que él no quiera este bebé…

- Eso es absurdo, mi hermano nunca ha sido muy cariñoso con los niños, pero estoy seguro de que te ama, y ese pequeño que está en tu vientre es la muestra de eso….

- Lo sé, no tiene sentido, pero tengo miedo…el miedo puede ser irracional algunas veces…

- ¿Y si me dices lo que te causó ese miedo?

- No entiendo como es posible que me conozcas tan bien…

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, quizás es porque hemos sido amigos durante demasiados años…

- Pero me da vergüenza decírtelo…

- ¿Por qué?... siempre me habías dicho todo…

- Es que es tonto…

- Entonces prometo no reírme…

- De acuerdo…- suspiró – es que hace dos años, cuando Matt regresó de su gira y tú y yo íbamos a casarnos, él dio una entrevista…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver una entrevista?

- Es que dijo que… no tenía planeado tener hijos…

- No voy a negarte que eso es verdad, pero supongo que muy pocos hombres lo planean… el punto es que sus planes cambiaron desde que te eligió a ti por sobre su carrera musical…

- Lo sé, él sacrificó mucho por mí…

- Y ahora están casados…

- Te dije que era tonto…-musitó.

- No es tonto… sólo es un poco ilógico, creo que deberías decírselo… es la única forma en que te puedes quitar ese miedo…

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó alguien a las espaldas de ambos.

- Matt…

- Hermano, claro que no…

- ¿En serio?... porque sólo quería decirles que el almuerzo está listo y ya llegaron los digimons, pero puedo dejarlos solos un rato más si lo necesitan…- comentó incómodo.

- Nada de eso… ya estamos listos aquí… ¿verdad, Kari?

La joven solo asintió en silencio, aún meditando las palabras de T.k.

- ¿Y tú no piensas saludarme? – preguntó el menor – ya sabes… algo como…tanto tiempo sin verte o sólo un abrazo…

- Yo no sabía si sería apropiado…

- Hace tiempo traspasaste la línea de lo apropiado, ¿no te parece? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Takeru, sobre eso…

- Sólo bromeo… no habría venido aquí lleno de rencores…

- ¿Eso significa que no me odias por todo lo que pasó?

- Eres mi hermano, nunca podría odiarte…

- ¿A pesar de lo que hice?

- A pesar de lo que hiciste…- asintió – todos nos equivocamos ¿no?...lo importante es que las cosas finalmente comienzan a tomar su lugar…

- Tienes razón…- dijo Matt con una media sonrisa pintada en sus labios y entonces sí lo abrazó.

Kari sólo pudo sonreír ante la enternecedora escena, T.k. tenía razón, finalmente las cosas comenzaban a tomar su lugar.

- ¡Apresúrense chicos!... o no quedará nada…- gritó alguien a los lejos.

Y los tres se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver a Tai regresar junto a los demás.

Fue una de las tardes más hermosas en el digimundo.

* * *

><p>Matt abrió la puerta del departamento y luego de que ambos entraran, estuvieron en silencio algunos minutos.<p>

Kari se fue a la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Matt, mirándola desde la entrada, con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Sí, claro…

- ¿Segura?...porque no comiste casi nada y luego Yolei comentó que te habías estado sintiendo mal, pero por la forma en que la miraste me parece que no querías que me enterara…

- Yolei exagera, sólo estoy un poco cansada, pero se me pasará…- se excusó, y luego sintió los pasos del rubio por la habitación, hasta que se situó al frente suyo y se acuclilló a su altura.

- Sabes que confío en ti, pero siento que me ocultas algo… y si tienes algo que decirme, me gustaría que lo hicieras…

Ella sólo bajó la cabeza intentando rehusar su mirada, sin embargo, él la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

- Ahora estoy convencido de que algo sucede… dímelo… sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntos…

- Es… complicado…

- No puede ser tan malo… ¿tiene que ver con tu salud? – inquirió preocupado.

- No exactamente, yo estoy bien, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Si voy a decírtelo, necesito que me respondas algo…

- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea…

- Hace dos años diste una entrevista, pocos días antes de yo me fuera a casar con T.k…

- ¿Una entrevista?... creo que la recuerdo, pero no entiendo que tendría que ver con esto…

- La entrevistadora te preguntó por la chica misteriosa a la que querías…

- Sí… ¿quieres saber de quién hablaba?... ¿acaso no es obvio?... eras tú…

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Dije que… dije que esta chica era como un ángel, pero un ángel de otra persona, así que yo debía hacerme a un lado… ¿por qué querías saber?

- No lo sé… supongo que pasé mucho tiempo con esa duda…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que te pasa?

- En aquella ocasión dijiste que no planeabas ser padre…- susurró casi sin aire y se soltó de su agarre para apartar la mirada.

El silencio se hizo denso a su alrededor y cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer de aquel lugar. Matt se levantó y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Tratas de decir… lo que creo que tratas de decir?

- Estoy embarazada… vamos a tener un hijo….

- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? – preguntó confundido y angustiado.

- No me atrevo a hacerlo…

- Kari… vamos a ser padres, es… absolutamente…genial…

- ¿En serio?

- Ven aquí…- pidió tomándola de la mano para jalarla hacia él, obligándola a levantarse – abre tus ojos…- dijo enseguida alzando su mentón con una mano – es la mejor noticia que podrías darme… apenas puedo creerlo…

- Dios, tenía tanto miedo…

- ¿Miedo a que me enfadara?

- Es que creí…

- ¿Creíste que no quería tener un hijo?

- Parecías tan convencido en aquella entrevista, que pensé que…

- La verdad nunca había pensado en ser padre, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos, simplemente no estaba en mis planes, pero si ese hijo es tuyo… de nosotros, es lo mejor que podría ocurrirme… es simplemente… asombroso…- dijo para luego juntar sus labios y ahogar toda la emoción en un profundo beso.

- Tú y yo vamos a ser padres…quiero ver la cara de Tai cuando se entere…- comentó jocosamente. – si no intenta castrarme significa que ya ha madurado…

- ¿Mi hermano? – preguntó irónicamente.

- Tienes razón, eso nunca sucederá…

Y ambos se rieron de buena gana.

- Te amo…- susurró Kari con una dulce sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti… y a ese pequeño que llevas contigo… -dijo inclinándose para besar su vientre y luego apoyar su cabeza contra él.

La vida cambia, los caminos se bifurcan, algunas amistades se convierten en amor, y grandes amores retornan a la amistad, los sueños se transforman y a veces se pierden, pero se cumplen... si tienes la suficiente valentía para luchar por ellos... y al final del camino, todo lo que importa es que la verdadera amistad, esa auténtica para la cual no existen palabras que la describan, permanece en el tiempo, a pesar de todas las adversidades.

* * *

><p>Un epílogo bastante breve, como ya mencioné, pero creo que contiene todo lo que quería decir.<p>

No duden en dejarme vuestra opinión, que es muy valiosa para mí y nos vemos muy pronto.

A todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí, gracias de todo corazón por haberme acompañado en esta historia :)


End file.
